


Waiting for tomorrow

by simpleillusion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Actor!Magnus, M/M, celebrity!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleillusion/pseuds/simpleillusion
Summary: Alec works in a diner. Magnus is an actor. Somehow they do meet.





	1. Chapter 1

All Alec could do, when the man entered the dingy diner he worked in, was stare. The dingle of the bell that announced his entrance made Alec jolt awake from where he was slouched behind the bar and more than half asleep already. It was close to three in the morning and the whole place was empty and dark. They barely had any patrons at all the whole night, which was fairly typical for a week night. He often wandered how it was even profitable to keep the place open 24/7, but he was not going to bring that up with his boss. As long as they were paying him for it he was not going to complain. It was tireing, but also in many ways the least problematic job he ever had. However when Alec turned to look at the newcomers, expecting the usual crowd - maybe a bunch of drunk, college kids that wandered a bit far from the club in their search for cheap and greasy food, or maybe just some late night workers in desperate need of cafeine if he was lucky, those were definitely easier to deal with and required less cleaning afterwards. He really didn't feel up to dealing with drunk youth at the moment. Instead he saw probably the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. He was tall and lithe with caramel skin dusted with glitter and bright eyes marked with sharp, perfect lines of dark eyeliner. Everything about him looked way too elegant for this shitty place, from the top of his perfectly styled hair to the undoubtely designer bright blue shoes. Alec never seen shoes in that color on a man, but he had to admit the stranger definitely knew how to make what he was wearing work for him. He looked like he came here straight from a runway or a magazine cover. Alec had to blink a couple times to make sure he definitely wasn't actually dreaming.

'Umm, Hello' He stammered, rapidly straightening himself from where he was half lying over the counter, making the stack of menues fly off as he did it. He looked at the flurry of laminated paper helplessly feeling a blush rising on his cheeks. Trust Alec to make an idiot of himself in front of every attractive guy he sees. Judgying by the man's smirk he clearly knew what was going on. Alec thought he must have been used to it. Deservedly so, if anyone was to ask Alec.

'If I had known the stuff here was so enthusiastic I would have come earlier.' He commented lightly and Alec's blush darkened. His voice was warm and smooth. Alec never thought of a voice in categories of attractivness before, but that voice was definitely doing things to him.

'Um, Can I get you anything?' He asked, hoping to at least maintain some semblance of profesionalism.

'Coffee would be good'

'Sure, of course. Just sit wherever.' He gestured vaguely around the empty dinner and turned to the coffee machine, but he could hear the man coming straight to the bar to sit.

'Do you want something to eat too?' He asked putting the finished coffee on the counter.

'No, thank you.' He answered with a smile, which was a relief, because Alec was ninety percent sure Raj was sleeping in the kitchen. The lucky bastard slept though half of his night shifts. Alec was dubious if he knew how to cook anything edible for a sober person at all.

'What's your name?' The man asked unexpectadly.

'Alec'

'Short for Alexander?' He asked

'Yeah, but no one calls me that.'

'Well, Alexander is it always this quiet here?'

Alec would be lying if he said his full name falling out of this man's lips didn't make something stir in his stomach that felt suspiciously like butterflies. Thankfully no one was around to ask.

'Yeah, usually. It's a bit livlier during the weekends. Sometimes drunk people come by, you know college kids and such.' he answered with a shrug.

'Are you a college kid?' The man asked again.

'No' Alec answered shortly and immediately barated himself for being so gruff. It was an understandable question to get for someone his age, but it always stired thoughts he didn't want to think. The man clearly just wanted to chat anyway.

'Sorry for prying.' The man smiled apologeticaly.

'It's alright.'

'My name is Magnus by the way.'

The name sounded familiar in a way that Alec couldn't place, but he decided against the 'Do I know you from somewhere' line.

'I have to say you are different from the usual crowd we get here at 3 am.' He tried instead.

'Am I?' Magnus smirked 'Don't look like a drunk college kid?'

'No' Alec replied truthfully 'Definitly not'

Magnus grined at him wider, with a glint in his eye that Alec thouth probably spelled trouble, but he didn't really care. He was enjoying this encounter more then he remembered emjoying any in a long time. Possibly ever. He thought maybe it was worth a bit of trouble.

'What does someone who is way more put together then any customer we had here at three am before actually you know... doing here at three am?' He asked and immediately felt the blush rise on his cheeks again. He was never good at small talk, why was he even trying?

'You think I'm put together, aww.. that's sweet' Magnus answered teasingly, but it didn't sound malicious, just flirtatious, which did not help Alec's blush. He really hated his complexion sometimes.

'I couldn't sleep' He added more seriously after a few seconds of silence. Alec nodded in understanding 'So I went for a walk, ended up in the neiberhood.'

'and you thought you'll drink coffee instead?' He asked before he could stop himself.

Magnus smiled 'I guess. I was mostly looking for company.'

'Okay, I'm not great with that.' Alec admited.

'Oh, nonsence, you are doing just fine.' Magunus smiled at him and then gave him a very unsubtle once-over 'It would be enough if you just stood there looking pretty, but I appreciate the conversation as well.' He added with an over exagerated eye-flutter. Alec couldn't really decide if he's being serious or not. Why would a man like that flirt with him?

He distracted himself from answering by wiping the counter even though he already did that like five times already in a fruitless attempt to kill time.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable' Magnus said sounding actually a bit guilty. 'I can be a little too forward sometimes, I guess.'

'It's fine' Alec protested. 'I'm just not used to it, that's all.'

'That I will not believe. You have to have girls lining up to hit on you.'

Alec rubbed his neck nervously 'Yeah.' It did happen more often than he was comfortable with, yet he still wasn't very good at dealing with it when it happened anyway 'But men usualy don't.' He admitted.

'Oh.' Magnus said surprised, then he suddenly grined widely 'So what you are saying, is that you are not actually opossed to being flirted with by men?'

'I'm not oposed to being flirted with by you.' He admited before he could stop himself and immediately blushed profusly, thanking all the deities for the bad lighting in this place. Magnus' grin grew impossibly wider.

'Well then Alexander, why don't you give me your number, so I can do this in a better enviroment some time?'

'This not really your scene?' Alec teased surprising himself once more. Seemed like the night was fool of surprises on more than one front. Or maybe it was just Magnus. He guessed that was to be determined.

'No, not really. But apparently I've been missing out.' Magnus answred with an amused glimmer in his eyes.

'Yeah, okay.' Alec agreed and quickly put his number in the phone Magnus gave him. It was the first time he gave anyone his number in a long time. Over two years if he was being honest with himself. And that only if he wanted to count a guy that never actually called him. Not that Alec was too bothered by that. His romantic history might be lacking but most of the time he thought that it was for the best. Dealing with people seemed like too much work most of the time, especially considering his circumstances. He couldn't however deny how enthalled he was by Magnus even though he knew him for only such a short amount of time. He wanted to know more. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this, even if thinking about it rationaly he couldn't imagine anything real coming out of this.

Magnus left soon after that, to try and catch a bit of sleep after all as he said and Alec spend the rest of his shift thinking about him which he was only marginally embarassed about. After all no one had to know.

 

Alec came home around seven in the morning and immediately fell into bed to catch up on sleep until his next shift in the evening. His daily rythm was all kinds of fucked up with him working mostly nights apart from an occasional shift in a coffee shop nearby where they called him in whenever they needed an extra pair of hands or one of their regular workers was out for a couple days. The worst were the days when he worked in the coffee shop all day and still had his regular shift at the diner. Those were the moments when he considered giving up the cofe shop gig, but it was quite clear for anyone who entered his apartment that he could not afford that. His diner salary was barely enough to cover the tiny one room place in a shitty neighberhood that he had. He lived here for almost three years and it still looked spartan and barely lived in. The only personal things that he had were a few library books on the floor next to the bed. The sad thing was he still considered this place an upgrade from the absolute shithole of a room he rented before in a shared apartment with two other guys.

He woke up from his sleep a couple hours later to a text from an unknown number on his phone

**Lunch at The Rose tomorrow at one. What do you say Alexander?**

He stared at the text for a couple of minutes before he fully comprehended that what he was reading was indeed Magnus asking him out. As soon as he figured that out another problem hit him. The Rose was one of the most expensive places in the city. It was the kind of place his parents liked. Actually he was there once before with his parents. There was no way he could ever afford anything like that now. Not even if he didn't eat for the rest of the month.

 **That's a bit out of a price range of a diner guy** He typed finally. He didn't want to turn Magnus off, but there was just no way. The replay was almost instatious.

**It's called a date Alexander. I'm asking you out. I'm paying.**

Alec hesitated for a second. He didn't really like the idea of Magnus spending so much money on him. Money he could never repay. He figured that if Magnus was proposing it then he must be really well off, he deffinitely looked like it, but it wasn't like Alec could take him out on a similar date in the future. All Alec would be able to offer in return would be a diner meal or cheap takeout. Yet he wrote back an **Ok. I'll meet you there?**

His pull towards the other man was too strong to refuse a date just because of this. He would see how it went later. Magnus would probably realise his attraction was a byproduct of exhaustion soon enough anyway. It wasn't like Alec had much to offer to a man like that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Alec spent more time then he would care to admit trying to figure out what to wear. He managed to get about three hours of sleep in the morning before anxiety mixed with excitment took over making sleep impossible. He was perfectly aware of the fact that he didn't really have anything worthy of The Rose, as it was a challenge to find a sweater without holes in his wordrobe. He never cared much about clothes to begin with, even back in the better times much to his sister's annoyance, and now it felt even more like a waste of time and money. All he cared about when it came to what he wore was comfort. And so his wordrobe consisted mostly of well worn sweaters and faded t-shirts. Not for the first time he regretted Isabelle wasn't there to help him. His sister would surely know what to do with all that. She would of course mock him a bit first, but it would undoubtly be worth it. That was a pretty useless thought, though so he focused on fishing out his only button-up from the back of the closet. He used it mostly for job interviews and it was a bit too tight on him these days, but he figured that was the best he could hope for at the moment.

Despite his wordrobe struggles he still arrived too early, awkwardly loitering outside the restaurant, as he quickly realzied, he didn't actually know Magnus's last name so he couldn't call on his reservation. At least he assumed Magnus had a reservation, it definitely wasn't a place you could just waltz into. From what he could remember it was one of those places you had to call weeks in advance. Magnus himself arrived on the dot stepping out of a cab. And Alec was thankfull for those couple of seconds to collect himself as Magnus was walking towards him as he looked even more beautiful now then he looked that night at the diner. His black pants were so tight Alec had no idea how he even got them on and his shirt had a deep cut that showed half of his definitely toned chest through a mesh of necklesses. His make up once again impeccable, though more subtle this time, elegant more than night-life appriopriate. Alec felt his throught go dry.

'Alexander' Magnus greeted him with a big smile.

'Hey.' He answered awkwardly. He really didn't do it in a long time. Or pretty much at all. 'You look... beautiful' He blurted out.

'Thank you, darling. So do you' Magnus answered with a smirk and asked 'Shall we go in, then?'

'Yeah, yeah of course.' Alec stuttered out and followed still smirking Magnus inside the restaurant.

Magnus must have been an often visitor in the place since he didn't even gave the girl his name before she was showing them to their table and eyeing Alec curiously. She didn't seem judgmental of him, but it still made him even more self-conscious. He already didn't feel like he belonged in this place, without other people noticing him, like he clearly stood out. The real panic set in when they got their menus. He didn't understand half the words there and he noticed right away that the prices weren't even listed. Magnus seemed as relaxed as ever making comments that was probably ment to start a conversation, but Alec was to panicked to really notice and respond adequatly.

'Alexander, are you alright?' He finally heard Magnus ask and looked up to see that he put his own menu down and was now looking at Alec intently with a concern in his eyes.

'Yeah, sure' He said trying to be convincing and knowing he was failing miserably.

'Alexander.' Magnus said with a frown.

'I don't really... I mean... ' He made a vague hand gesture to the menu and the restaurant itself not even sure himself what he was trying to say now. It was clearly Magnus' scene, but it was definitely not his.

'Alright' Magnus responded surprisingly 'Let's go' He started getting up immediately.

'What? No! We don't have to go' He knew he was going to fuck this up, but even he didn't think it would be this quickly. He figured they would at least get to the meal first.

'Yes we do. It was stupid of me to bring you here, I should have thought of this. You're uncomfortable, and that was never my intention. We'll go somewhere else.' Magnus said decisivly and Alec really had no other option then to follow him out onto the street. Following Magnus was starting to become a theme of this date, and to be completely honest Alec did not mind. Not only becasue of the view. Maybe a little because of the view. Those pants were really tight.

'I'm really sorry.' He said when they were out. Magnus didn't look mad or disappointed, but he had to be at least a little bit, right? He liked this place after all.

'Alexander. There is nothing to be sorry for.' Magnus smiled at him gently making Alec's insides to do funny things. He really hoped he hadn't fucked up entirely yet. 'Is there anywhere you would like to go instead?'

'Oh, umm... I don't really know many restaurants.' He answered rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. He didn't go out much. Both for lack of money to spend on eating out and lack of people to spend them with. 'But there is a mexican place down the street that's supposed to be alright.'

'Let's go check it out than' Magnus agreed with an easy smile.

Magnus spent the short walk there chatting lightly about his cat, that he apparently took in recently from the streets and clearly not expecting Alec to respond apart from acnowledging sounds, which managed to make Alec much more relaxed by the time they were finally sitted in the new place.

Alec has never been there before, but he's heard many good opinions, from some of his coworkers, thay he was currently praying were true. He really didn't want to bring Magnus to a place only for it to turn out horrible.

As it turned out he had nothing to worry about. The food was absolutely delicious, probably the best he had in years, and even though he doubted it was the case for Magnus as well, he did clearly seem to enjoy it. And the conversation flowed better then he expected. True, Magnus took most of the burden of that, chatting about random stuff and flirting shamelessly at the same time, with an ease that Alec could never even hope to posses, but Alec soon felt comfortable enough to activly participate in the talking part at least. The flirting mostly made him turn red much to Magnus' apparent amusement, judging by his smirk. What Alec found a bit weird was how Magnus skidded around what he did for a living, he tried to find out a couple of times and Magnus always managed to smoothly change the topic without really saying anything decisive. Alec wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't want to ask outright if Magnus didn't want to say. He understood the need to keep some thing peivat all too well. They bonded a lot about cats instead, Magnus gushing about his new kitten, that he apparently named Chairman Meow, for a reason that Alec couldn't really grasp, and Alec complaining about Church, that they used to have when he was a kid.

'He was the meanest thing.' He said fondly, smiling to his memories 'He would hiss at everyone except my little brother Max. We were all covered in scratches all the time.'

'You have a lot of siblings?' Magnus asked curiously

'Three' Alec answered a bit uneasly ' I'm the oldest. I have a sister Isabelle, little brother Max, I already told you about and adopted brother Jace, he was 10 when our parents took him in. His parents were our parents friends before they died.'

'You don't like talking about them.' Magnus observed

'We don't really keep in touch.' Alec unswered curtly wishing Magnus to stop prying. Thankfully he seemed to understand the feeling and dropped the topic, though Alec had seen in his eyes that he was still curious.

Apparently they both had things that they prefered to keep hidden.

Magnus insisted on walking Alec home after they left the restaurant which Alec found both sweet and a bit embarassing since his neighbourhood was nothing to brag about. He wondered if Magnus wanted him to invite him inside. He hoped not. He wouldn't exactly mind what that implied, but he didn't want Magnus to see his apartment. Of course Magnus had to know he's on a rather tight budget already, but there was no need for him to see how tight exactly.

'Can I kiss you?' Magnis asked when Alec was stuttering through his goodbye in front of his apartment building.

'Yeah... Yeah, sure' was all he managed to blurt out, but it seemed enough to Magnus who smiled at him broadly before lightly putting a hand on the side of his face and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. It wasn't a kiss that implied further expectations and in that moment Alec was greatful for that. Even if Magnus' lips were really soft, even softer then he imagined, and tasted vaguely of vanilla.

 

They didn't see each other for some time after the date, both busy with their jobs, but there seemed to be an edless stream of texts on Alec's phone now when it used to be silent for days on end before. Magnus was writing to him about anything and everything sometimes going from really cheesy pick-up lines to vaguely philosphical questions or pictured of his cat in the span of two messages. Alec didn't mind. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Magnus which was a weird feeling in a way, but it made him warm inside for the first time in a very long time neverthless. Alec's text were more sporadic and concise, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. In the span of two weeks Alec found out a lot about Magnus. He found out that he was born in Indonesia and came to america when he was six adopted by an american couple. He found out that Magnus indeed loved cats more then he would like to admit and Chairman Meow might be the only one allowed on his sofa, but not the only one who came to his balcony for milk and petting, it was weirdly endering all in itself. He found out that Magus was bisexual and that his previous girlfriend must have really broken his heart, even if Magnus wouldn't say exactly what happened. He found out a lot about Magnus' friends. He probably didn't even realize how often he mentioned them. But he still had no idea what Magnus did every day and what buisness was currently keeping him away from meeting Alec again. He did even finally ask him outright fed up with the whole thing, but that only let him found out that Magnus was really good at avoiding questions he didn't want to answer. It seemed weird to Alec to make such a secret of such a thing, but he didn't feel like he was in a place to push the topic. After all in reality they barely knew each other, even if Alec's heart disagreed on that statement.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was full two weeks after their first date when Alec woke up after another night shift to a text. That in itself wasn't unsual, these days he usually woke up either to just a good morning text or something completely random Magnus sent in the middle of the night. He was definitely much more of a night own than an early bird. This time however the text waiting on his phone said simply: ' **Would you like to meet the Chairman?** ' He stared at it for a moment debating over the implications. He was pretty sure that was Magnus inviting him over to his place, which might have seemed a bit rushed for a second date, but they have been texting non-stop for two weeks after all. Alec thought is sounded a lot better than another expensive restaurant, at least it would only be Magnus he had to pay attention to, not the whole pletora of people staring at him. He also had to admit he was curious to see Magnus' place and felt excited that he was even invited to do so. It seemed more intimate than a date in town. Like Magnus was trusting him with something. He was curious to see if Magnus' place was as colorful and exccentric as the man himself or was it more subdued and classic.

**'Sure'** He wrote back ' **Will he like me?** ' He added feeling weirdly self-conscious about it. As weird as it was he didn't meet many cats before. The only he had any real contact with was the Church, and he didn't like anyone. He had no idea if he was likable to cats in general or not. Was there even such a thing?

' **I sure hope so. I don't date people my cat doesn't like ;)'** Alec was fairly sure that it was a joke but still suddenly the whole thing seemed a whole lot more serious. At least Chairman looked friendly in the pictures Magnus sent him before, so it shouldn't be too hard to win him over. Hopefully.

**'How about dinner tomorrow?** ' Magnus followed up.

**'Can't. I'm working night. I have wednesday free'**

**'Alright then. Wednesday it is.7?'**

**'Okay. See you then'**

 

 

Alec was somehow even more nervous now then he was before his first date with Magnus. This time he let go of the pretense of dressing formaly, figuring it was alright to look more comfortably if it was only the two of them. He still tried to look nice of course, but he let the button-up lie where it was. He didn't even think Magnus would appreciate if he showed up dressed in the same thing the second time in the row. So this time he went with a simple black jeans and the nicest black t-shirt he owned. He was pretty sure Magnus would be colorful enough for the both of them.

Magnus texted him the adress earlier that day and Alec got there well before 7. Yet, he was loitering on the street instead of going in. The building looked really fancy. The kind of fancy most people only saw in the movies. There was a doorman. Said doorman was currently eyeing him suspiciously. This was so riddiculous. Why would someone like Magnus want anything to do with Alec. Alec was already way too invested in this. And what if the Chairman hated him? Would Magus really dump him because of that? Well, at this point it wouldn't even really be dumping, they only went on one date. Alec really didn't want to go back to a silent phone, though. It was too easy to get used to Magnus' presence.

He was half convinced to just turn around and leave in resignation, telling Magnus he was sick, when his phone pinged with a new text. 'Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there for the whole evening?' Shit. Alec felt his face flush in embarassment, but it also made him finally brace himself and just walk through the door.

After a brief standoff with the doorman who was quite understandably suspicious of him, and made sure Alec was telling the truth by calling Magnus himself, he was finally let inside with a 'Head to the last floor, Mister Lightwood.'

Magnus himself greeted him at the door to a big loft as soon as he stepped out of the elevator on the last floor with a happy grin and a drink that he immediately pushed into Alec's hands. 'Have a drink for now. Dinner will be ready in a minute.'

'Wait, you are actually cooking it?' Alec asked surprised.

'Oh course, Alexander.' Magnus answered with a rised brow 'That's how you woo a man.' He gave him a wink before disappering to what Alec assumed was kitchen. It smelled really good in the apartment, though Alec cound not recognize what it was he was smelling. He was eager to find out. He took the time to look around when Magnus was gone. The loft seemed spacious and comfortable, definitely decorated with taste. Expensive taste from what Alec could tell. Yet it looked lived in and not like an impersonal magazine photo like he remembered his parents living room looking like. They would have an internal designer put every last thing in there, and only let their bedrooms to their own devices. But he never knew much about decorating. He remembered Izzy's laugh and exasperated huffs at his lousy attempts. She always had a lot to say about his old room. He missed that terribly.

He gingerly sat on the couch and took a first, probing sip of his drink. He immediately winced at the strong taste of alcohol and put the glass down at the coffee table. He sat there for a couple of minutes feeling more and more awkward the longer Magnus didn't come back, though he could hear him moving around the kitchen and clinging dishes. He was brought out of his musings by a loud meow coming from the floor and when he looked down he was confronted with an imploring gaze of a small grey tabby he recognized from the mnay pictures he had seen of him.

'Uh.. Hi Chairman.' He gave the cat an awkward half wave and even the cat's look seemed judgmental to him. But then the cat apparently reached some kind of a conclusion and suddenly Alec had his lap filled by a furry ball who curled up on his knees purring quietly.

'Um... okay...' Alec eyed the cat hesitantly before gently rubbing his hand over it's head and back. The Chairman seemed to deem that appriopriate as his purring grew louder. Alec smiled and kept up the petting, he had to admit the cat was quite cute.

'I see the Chairman does like you after all.' Came the amused voice a few minutes later and Alec looked in Magnus's direction with a grin taking him in. He didn't have a chance to get a proper look at him when Magnus was rushing to get back to his cooking but now we was standing before Alec in all his glory, casualy leaning on a doorframe. And he looked beautiful. Well, Alec was pretty sure Magnus wouldn't look anything but beautiful in any circumstances imaginable, but today he was dresses in tight black pants and a deep blue button up shirt with a black vest. And his makeup was golden tonight matching the blond tips of his hair, that Alec was fairly sure were not there the last time they saw each other, and making his eyes shine a briliant green. Alec was kind of mesmerized by how green they looked lined with the gold eyeliner. He was brought back to reallity by Chairman's insistened meow clearly outraged that the petting stoped.

'Umm... sorry.' Alec murmured to him resuming the gentle movement of his hand. Magnus laughed and honestly Alec felt like he could listen to that sound all day.

'He sure know what's good.' Magnus said amusedly.

'He seems friendly' Alec commented.

'He's usually not.' Magnus answered 'The little devil is picky as hell.'

'Oh.'

'Like I said he knows what's good. The food is ready by the way, if the Chairman can bear to share your attention for a while.'

Alec laughed and delicatly put the cat back on the floor despite his laud protesting meows, that made Magnus mutter something about triars as he lead Alec into the kitchen. The food was already on the table and it looked as delicious as it smelled, though Alec definitely still had no idea what it actually was.

'It's my mother's old recipe. It's Indonesian.' Magnus said answering the silent question.

'Oh, that's cool. I never had Indonesian food before.'

'Well, I really hope you will like it then.'

'I'm sure it's delicious. It smells delicious.' Alec answered confidently making Magnus smile.

'Why thank you Alexander.'

Turns out, he was absolutely right. It was one of the most tasty things he had ever tasted. And the company was definitely not bad either. Magnus seemed happy and relaxed, laughing freely with a glass of red wine in his hand and Alec coulnd't tear his eyes away from him. He still had no idea what he was doing with this man in this house, but he was starting to hope he wouldn't have to leave.

When they finished eating they moved to the living room where Magnus offered Alec another drink.

'I'm sure I can make something you will like, Alexander.'

'It's fine. I don't really drink much.' Alec answered. The wine they drunk with the dinner was enough to make him feel lightly buzzed. He really did not drink often. Or pretty much at all.

'Well, alright.' Magnus relented making himself a margarita and a virgin coctail for Alec before sitting on the couch next to Alec. Very close to Alec. He could feel the warmth of Magnus' body. Not that he minded.

'So, Alexander, tell me what is it that you really want to do in life? You never talk about that.'

'Like you never talk about what it is you actually do?' Alec countered, without thinking. Thankfully Magnus laughed.

'Hmm, touche.' Magnus agreed and putting his drink away on the coffee table turned more fully towards Alec ' So maybe we don't have to talk.' He said sugestively making Alec shiver as he slowly put his hand behind Alec's head and brought their lips together. This kiss wasn't as soft as their first one. This one made Alec feel like his skin was too tight on his body and made him forget everything except for the way Magnus' tounge felt agains his and how he smelled of sandalwood.

 

He had no idea how long they had been making out when their kisses turned softer and less heated and finally turned to Magnus comfortably curled up against Alec's chest on the couch.

'I should be going.' Alec murmoured into Magnus' hair, his voice weirdly rough and raspy.

'You can stay.' Magnus answered sleepyly. 'Promise you virtue will be intact.'

'I have to go to work in the morning' Alec answered regretfully. The thought of sleepying in Magnus' bed was definitely tempting. Even if it was just sleeping. Maybe especially if it was that.

'I don't mind. I can lend you some clothes.'

'Your clothes? Really, Magnus?' Alec said amused

'What's wrong with my clothes?' Magnus asked offended lifting himself from Alec's chest to glare at him.

'Nothing. When you are the one wearing them.' Alec answered honstly.

Magnus was still squinting at him suspiciously so Alec laughed and added 'You always look beautiful.' Which seeme to appraise Magnus enough to smile lightly and lie back down on Alec's chest.

'I have some plain t-shirts, that should fit you better. Though you would have to keep your pants. You are way too tall for mine, you giant.'

'Alright.' Alec relented. There was no denying how much he wanted to stay right where he was.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Alec woke up the next morning it took him a good minute to remember where he was. The first thing he noticed coming out from his slumber was that the bed was a lot more comfortable than his own ever was. Opening his eyes he realized he didn't recognize the room he was in either. The events of the previous evening came rushing back to him when he turned around to face sleeping Magnus. His face, relaxed and devoid of make-up, seemed younger and softer then the one he would usualy show to the world and Alec was glad he was allowed to see it. He had a feeling that is wasn't a sight Magnus allowed many people to see. Even last night he waited until Alec was already hald asleep before he himself went to the bathroom to wash off his face. As much as he looked absolutely beautiful in his make up, it seemed to be a bit of a mask for him. The quick look at the clock put the stop to these musing as it was already almost too late, and Alec really could not afford to be late. He shot out of bed as as quickly as he could without disturbing his bedmate cursing himself for forgeting to set an alarm and thanking god for his natural early bird tendances. Even though his shifts at the coffee place were not a regular thing, he couldn't really afford to loose them and the manager was a real pain in the ass most of the time. So after regretfully leaving the warmth of the bed he wnntured into the streets of New York in one of Magnus' less colorful t-shirts leaving the sleeping man a note that he had to go.

 

Alec usually hated working at a coffee shop with all those spoiled brats asking about drink combinations that took a full minute to utter and shouting at him for giving them four cubes of ice instead of three. Unsurprisingly he wasn't the best at handling customers, even though he learned to keep his thought to himself. All of that was somehow a lot less annoying that day when he could still remember the feel of Magnus' lips and with Magnus' t-shirt clinging to his body.

'Someone's happy today.' He heard his coworker Libby comment after he actually smiled at one of a patrons.

'I'm alright.' He answered grumpily. Libby was not someone he wanted to share anything to. He supposed she was actually okay, she was always cheerful and helpful and seemed to genuinly enjoy working with people, which Alec though was a sure sign that something had to be wrong with her. Not that he would ever tell her that. She was actually the only one he liked having shifts with, as she did her job without bullshiting and didn't have to be asked to do things. Still, she kept trying to get friendly and Alec was rather doubtful of that. So he escaped from her prodding going to clean some tables, which quickly turned out to be a mistake.

On one of the tables there was an open newspaper left by a patron, and Alec reached for it to put it away when he froze. From the open page it was Magnus' face that was looking back at him.

'Magnus Bane to star in a rom-com?' The title asked and Alec couldon't help but keep reading. That's how he found out that the man whose shirt he was still wearing was one of the most popular and highly paid actors these days. Also openly bisexual. And previously in a public relationship with a model turned actor Camille Belcourt. He felt like he couldn't breath. What was Magnus playing at? An A-list actor hanging out with a broke diner guy. Was he just a game to him?

The rest of his shift was a blur, he was too lost in thoughts to really pay attention to watch what he was doing and nearly poured hot coffee all over himself twice. Libby eventually gently stirred him away from the coffee machine and into safer areas, without any comments, but he could see her curious glances.

Leaving the shop he noticed he had a new text from Magnus. He stared at it undecided for a few minutes but eventually he pushed his phone back into the pocket without responding and headed straight for the diner. It was going to be a long night for him anyway. He didn't need Magnus to worry about now.

The same fate happened to the next few text messages Magnus sent him during the week and even a couple of calls that Alec pretended not to hear. He knew he was acting like an asshole and he picked up his phone to actually write something more than once during that time but he just could not do it. He didn't know what to say. Should he admit he knew now? Should he pretend he didn't? Could he even pretend he didn't? Everytime he tried to write something it sounded unnatural and forced even in his own eyes.

So he tried to throw himself into work instead to get his mind of the issue, which didn't seem hard considering he had diner shift every night that week and he took additional shifts at the coffe shop that he probably wouldn't otherwise, at least not all of them, but with how empty and boring his night shift were he still had way too much time on his hands for his mind to wander in directions he didn't want it to wander to. He would come home in the morning and instead of sleeping he would throw himself into working out or a jog. Despite his living situation he still tried his best to keep some resemblance of shape, mostly because working out always calmed him down and let him focus. Back at home he used to practice archery at least twice a week since he was 10, and it was the only thing that has kept him sane through many tough moments of his childchood. Isabell and Jace couldn't stand it most of the time, claiming it was too boring. They needed more active approach and prefered martial arts classes, that Alec joined in sometimes, but archery was always his thing. Max seemed to start catching the bug from him and at the end he would often find his way to tag along on Alec's archery trips, that he was only half as annoyed about as he pretended to be. Now he had to make do with simplier apartment safe workouts and occasional jogs when he managed to find time between jobs. However still that particualr week had him doing more pushups withing a single week than the entire previous month in total before he tired himself enough to fall asleep. Needless to say he was constantly even more exhausted than usual. He would nod off during his shifts which admitadelly happened before, it was hard not to do that at times, but never this much. Now he was the one drinking most of the coffee he brewed.

 

It was Friday night again when he was at the diner again when Magnus apparently got tired of getting ghosted and decided to just turn up in person. Alec was immediately flooded with guilt just looking at Magnus, beautiful as always, looking at him with a somber expresion.

'What did I do?' Magnus asked seriously without a hello.

'Nothing, it's just...' Alec stuttered scrambling for something to say. Even now face to face he had no words to explain what he was feeling.

'Alexander.' Magnus prompted him, but not impatiently.

'I saw your photo in a newspaper a patron left behind.' Alec blurted out. No one ever said tact was his forte.

'Oh. Of course.' Magnus said with a kind of self depreciating half smile that made Alec itch to hug him. 'Well, I'm sorry if you feel like I deceived you. That was never my intention.'

He sounded calm, but Alec could see the nervous way he played with his rings. He didn't like that. He thought Magnus was going to be angry at him for ghosting him, not nervous and understanding. Nervousness did not suit Magnus, and Alec was so not ready for that.

'No. It's not that. I just don't... I don't see... I don't understand why would you... I don't want to get hurt.' He tried to put it into words, that made sense at least a little bit. He did not think Magnus would be cruel on purpouse, he would never think that, yet he could see no other way for this to end. What future could this relationship have?

'Alexander' Magnus answered seriously looking him in the eyes 'I can't promise you I will never hurt you. No one can. But it's not my intention. I like you. And I liked just being myself with you. Knowing that you like me for being myself and not... all that. Saying all that I will understand if you don't want to see me again. I know it can be too much. It is for a lot of people. '

Alec didn't like how sad Magnus looked at the end of his little speach. He couldn't imagine a world where Magnus, whoever he was, would be too much. He could see that so far he succeded in hurting _Magnus_ , not the other way around, and that just wouldn't do.

'I liked being myself with you too.' It was true, he couldn't lie to himself about that, he never even really tried. It wasn't the part he was worried about. But maybe he could put the worry on the backburner for now? He wasn't naive enough to believe all his worried could be that easly rebuffed or to think that either of them really knew what they are getting into, but at least for now, he wanted to believe Magnus that this, whatever it was betrween them, could somehow end in a different way than either of them being hurt for real.

'So? Does that mean you will let me take you out again?' Magnus asked and, looking into his bright, hopefull eyes, Alec could not find it in himself to refuse.

'Yeah, I guess it does.' Turnes out he wasn't very smart when it came to protecting his heart.

He couldn't regret it, though when Magnus brightened visibly grinning at him despite nervousness that was not really fully gone from his eyes, and moved to sit at the bar.

'How about you bring me a cup of coffee than and I'll tell you all the gossip you totally don't care about about people you never heard of?'

Alec laughed and obediently went to bring Magnus said coffee. He would love to listen to pretty much anything Magnus had to say for as long as he could at this point.

Magnus stayed till early hours of the morning just chatting about anything and everything clearly a lot more freely than before, laughing at Alec for his absolute lack of knowlegde of anything pop-culture, promising that he would do his best to fix him. Alec would just scowl at him, which Magnus did not seem to take it to heart.

'So, I see you tomorrow night?' Magnus asked when it was late enough that he could not rationalise staying any longer. 'We can even start on your cinematic knowledge then' Theydecided it would probably be better if they avoided very public places, at least for the time being, because it was only so long Magnus could avoid paparazzis, especially with all the talk about his new movie.

'Yeah, sure. 7?'

'Perfect, I'll see you then Alexander'

Alec watched him leave with his usual flourish and couldn't help but keep smiling. He didn't know where this was going or what he was doing, but at the moment he thought it was worth it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Alec woke up close to one pm. It was one of the very rare occurrences when he had both the day and the night free before he had to return to work the following night. Apart from the possibility to catch up on sleep he didn't actually particularly like those days. Usually he spent them curled up on his bed with a book and a mug of tea, or reading in the park after his usual run if the weather was particularly nice, so even he could not deny it. He would also visit the library if his previous batch of books run out. And sometimes, when the urge became insistent, instead of a book to read he had his own pen and paper and his own thoughts. He often thought it was funny that he never thought of writing as a teenager. He always loved reading, his siblings teasing him for choosing a book over a party on a Friday night. But writing... it was a completely foreign idea. Yet as soon as he was on his own the words started to appear in his mind itching to be written down. His parents would have hated the idea. He remembered how his mother scowled at Jace's artist girlfriend that he had when Alec last saw him. He used to think he couldn't make then any more disappointed in him then they already were, but apparently he was wrong. At the beginning that thought what was he gave in to the itching and picked up a pen, but as tame went on, he just liked it. He didn't kid himself enough to think it was any good, but it felt nice nonetheless.

That day, with the prospect of seeing Magnus in the evening, he felt too jittery for any of that. Instead he lied in bed for longer than usual allowing himself a few minutes of just smiling to himself thinking of Magnus, until he started to feel too much like a teenage girl and after a quick breakfast left for his run. Unlike it seemed everyone else Alec always run without music. It was his time to think as much as anything else. His mind could wander free unbothered with focusing on what he was doing. Most of his best ideas came from jogging.

When he got home afterwards it was already past three pm, so he had about three hours left to get ready for the date. For any other occasion Alec would consider plenty of time, but dressing for dates with Magnus was a challenge on it's own. He did managed to get himself into semi presentable state in his own eyes in time, though.

 

 

This time he didn't loiter on the sidewalk and after a short but uncomfortable talk with the doorman he headed straight for Magnus' loft. Fist thing he noticed was that Magnus once again left his door unlocked which Alec welcomed with a scowl, as he entered the loft to the soft sound of music in the background and a delicious smell in the air. He definitely would have to have words with Magnus about that. He might live in a luxurious and watched apartment building, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be at least a little careful. The news about stalkers and crazy fans breaking in into actors and musicians homes were not rare enough to ignore like this.

He spotted Magnus in the kitchen stirring the delicious smelling thing in the pot with a glass of wine in his hand and humming softly to the music. He looked so relaxed and happy and Alec couldn't bring himself to break it content to just stand and watch for a while, even if it sounded a little bit creepy if he thought about it. His presence was however announced by Chairman meow who unlike his owner noticed someone invaded his space and troted up to him meowing loudly to get his attention and scratches that came with it.

'Alexander!' Magnus exclaimed happily grinning at him as he whirled around to see what the cat was making such a rucus about.

'Magnus' Alec deadpanned. 'you shouldn't leave your door open like that.'

Magnus laughed freely making Alec's heart beat faster.

'Relax Alexander. Here have a drink.' He said grabbing a glass and quickly mixing some stuff from his trolley before handing him a glass full of suspiciously green liquid.

'What is this?' Alec asked eyeing the mixture with apprehension.

'Just try it Alexander.' Magnus answered cryptically before turning back to the stove and waving him away 'now go pet Chairman for a while while I finish this up.'

Alec did as he was told. He settled on the couch, Chairman meow jumping into his lap and curling up into a ball agains his stomach and purring contently as he took a tentative sip of the drink Magnus gave him. Surprisingly it tasted good. It was a lot sweeter than Alec expected any alcohol to ever taste like and it sent a warm, pleasant feeling through his body. By the time Magnus appeared again to tell him the meal was ready he was finished with the glass.

'So, it was good?' Magnus asked mirth dancing in his eyes.

'Yeah, um... it was really sweet.' Alec said sheepishly.

'I was right then, you do hide a sweet tooth under this gruff exterior.' Magnus commented playfully, and Alec could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was true, actually, he always liked sweet things. The easiest way to bribe him into pretty much anything in his childhood was to bring him an appropriate amount of chocolate or some cake. But now he denied himself most of the time. Sometimes he got cookies from the coffee shop for free when the expiration date was passed on them, and sometimes he could finish pies at the dinner if they had leftovers they couldn't sell the next day anymore, but that was it for sweets in his life.

 

The food was once again delicious, though it wasn't indonesian this time but rather a simple pasta with a sauce that Alec couldn't really work out exactly what it was, but it tasted great nevertheless.

'You are a really good cook.' He commented.

'Why do you say that as if you are surprised?' Magnus raised an eyebrow.

'It's not... It's just...' Alec stuttered embarrassed making an aborted hand gesture 'You are really rich.' He finished lamely.

Magnus smirked at him amused 'And that means I shouldn't be able to cook?'

'You know what I mean.'

'I do.' Magnus magnanimously decided to save Alec from his misery. 'But I wasn't always rich. I was living on my own since I was 17, so I had to learn to take care of myself. And now I do it because I like it. Cooking relaxes me.'

'That sounds nice.'

'It is.' Magnus agreed. 'And what relaxes you, Alexander?'

'I don't really know. It used to be archery, I guess. But I haven't done it in ages.'

'why not?' Magnus asked curious.

Alec shrugged embarrassed 'It's really expensive.'

Magnus nodded his head in understatement and was quite for a bit contemplating what he was about to say next.

'Now that you know my secret are you going to share some of yours?' He eventually asked looking at Alec intently.

'My secrets are not as pretty as yours.' Alec answered bitterly.

'You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I'm just curious about you.'

Alec didn't speak for a while just pushing the food on his plate around thinking. He wanted to be honest with Magnus, he felt like he could for the first time in forever really be honest with someone. He didn't feel like that that with anyone since he last spoke to his siblings. But on the other hand his secrets really were not pretty and Magnus was Magnus. His life must have been as close to perfect as people can get. Would he understand?

'I grew up quite rich. My parents are pretty good lawyers.' He finally said suddenly breaking the silence. 'Better than they ever were as parents, anyway. I came out to them when I was 18. I knew they wouldn't be happy about it, but I underestimated how much. They threw me out that night. That's why I work in the diner and live in a shithole.'

Magnus gasped and looked at him in wide eyed surprise.

'And your siblings?' He asked tentatively.

Alec shrugged. 'Never saw them after that night. I'm the oldest. I don't know what our parents told them. I don't think I want to know.'

'Alexander...'

'Leave it Magnus, please.'

Magnus nodded curtly with his lips tight. Alec appreciated that. He missed his siblings terribly, of course he did. But what good would it do now? He tried at the beginning to run into Jace or Isabell. He didn't want to get them into trouble with their parents, by trying to contact them where they could see. He would never want them to lose their parents and their life over him. But he knew after all where their school was, where they partied and so on and he remembered when he finally spotted Jace in a crowded club who looked straight at him only to turn his back at him. Alec knew Jace saw him, he was looking straight at him. He took that as a sign his siblings did not wish to see him either. And it hurt even more than his parents actions.

 

 

The rest of the evening was decidedly more pleasant filled with a conversation they both made sure to keep light. After dinner Magnus made Alec watch a few episodes of Queer eye with him, which Alec unexpectedly enjoyed much to Magnus' amusement who immediately threatened him with RuPaul drag race and Project Runway. Predictably, but much to Magnus's horror Alec did not know what either of those things were, so before Alec left Magnus made him promise to agree to a movie night the following week now that he discovered how truly abysmal Alec's pop-culture knowledge actually was. Alec was kind of hoping Magnus would show his some of his own movies, but he figured that was probably not what was going to happen. The whole ordeal would be a lot more appealing if it was. He decided to keep that to himself, though. The whole evening on the couch with Magnus didn't seem truly that bad anyway if he was really to be honest. Even if he had to watch people discussing _fabric_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Life got in the way unfortunately.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months seemed like a dream to Alec. He and Magnus quickly fell into a routine of spending pretty much every possible moment together. The first few weeks they still sticked to date nights whenever Alec was free,so Alec would pretty much spend all his free nights in Magnus' loft and sometimes when those were too far apart he would come over for lunch on the days when he did have to work nights, but quickly it turned into Alec spending more time in the loft than his own apartment. These days he would sometimes come over in the morning after leaving work to sleep while Magnus took care of his stuff, before they could spent some time together. Magnus had little professional obligations during that time still waiting to find out if he landed a role in the rom-com Alec saw the article about and didn't have anything else going on as he was starting to feel burned out after working nonstop for the past years and decided to slow down for a few months even before they met. Alec was delighted about that, he knew that when Magnus was actually working they probably wouldn't even be in the same city for months at the time, and that was not a thought that he liked. He got used to both Magnus presence and the comforts of his apartment way too quickly. It has only been few months and he already could not imagine going back to the way things were. To having no one.

 

 

 

That morning Alec woke up slowly blinking at the light that seeped through the dark curtains. He turned around to reach for Magnus but the spot next to him was empty and already cold. Magnus must have woken up early. He grunted in dissatisfaction curling up for a few seconds on Magnus' side of the bed before convincing himself to get up . He quickly pulled a t-shirt over his head and went to look for the real thing.

He found Magnus in the kitchen quietly talking to someone on the phone with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He smiled brightly at Alec in greeting but didn't stop the conversation he had going on, which was clearly a professional one, so Alec quietly got himself a cup of coffee of his own and sat the table waiting for him to finish.

'You look happy this morning' He commented when Magnus hung up and came to the table with a uncharacteristically big smile on his face for such an early hour. 'Good news?'

'Oh, you know I'm always happy when I wake up with you.' Magnus answered briskly making Alec blush.

'Magnus, come on.'

Magnus laughed. He discovered he loved teasing Alec quite early into their thing, and it never really stopped. Mostly because Alec never stopped being embarrassed and blushing on the spot, and Magnus secretly hoped he never would. It was beyond adorable and he didn't even have to try too hard.

'I officially got that role I was trying for for some time.' He announced happily.

'In that rom-com?' Alec asked curiously. That was the only role he knew Magnus to be in consideration for at the moment.

'Yep, that's the one'

'That's great. Congratulations.' Alec said honestly. He knew how much Magnus cared for that role. Not even for the movie itself. It was a pretty standard romantic comedy plot, but just to prove an actor like him could get such a role.

'Thank you. What do you say for a little celebration tonight? We could go to the Rose.' Magnus.

'Won't the paparazzi be all over you?' Alec asked anxiously. He didn't want to hide his relationship with Magnus per se, but he was rather not looking forward to general public finding out. He could imagine what would be said about himself and about Magnus if it got out to the media. Magnus didn't seem particularly concerned about it anymore, which Alec could not really understand. He could just imagine the headlines. He could bet it wouldn't be flattering for either of them.

'Yeah, you are right.' Magnus said dejectedly.

'Magnus...' The thought of Magnus being dissatisfied with the way their relationship was scared him from the beginning, so every time he had to curb Magnus' enthusiasm for such things scared him too, even though Magnus never hold it against him and was understanding of his fears.

'I understand, Alexander.' Magnus cut him off 'I'll order something in. You don't have a shift tonight, do you?'

'No. I have the coffee shop on in the morning, though.'

Magnus scowled at that, but didn't say anything and Alec was glad. Magnus has been budging him lately into giving up the shifts at the coffee shop. He kept saying Alec was tired enough just working in the diner and that he shouldn't overwork himself like that, when he had no reason for that. He also kept telling Alec he would help him with the money if he needed that, and Alec appreciated that in a way, but he didn't want for their relationship to turn into that. He didn't want to feel like he was using Magnus and he definitely did not want Magnus to ever feel like he was being used. He already felt a bit like it sometimes with how much time he was spending at Magnus loft lately. Actually he probably haven't been to his own apartment for the whole past week. He had a shelf full of his clothes here, some of them Magnus actually bought for him, and even though they were not high end stuff like Magnus wore himself they were still the nicest thing Alec owned at the moment, and his favorite food kept appearing in the fridge and he just kept staying. Magnus even gave him a key 'just in case' a month ago. He gave it to Alec offhandedly as if it was not a big deal, even though Alec felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was never close enough with anyone to have a key to their apartment before after all.

 

Magnus spent the day understandably busy, there were a lot of people he needed to talk to and even more those who wanted to speak with him. By the end of the day he already had three interviews and a photo shoot booked, and Alec knew their little peace and quiet will be gone at least for the time being. As much as he knew he would miss Magnus being around so much, he couldn't really say he minded. Magnus deserved the world in his opinion and he was happy that he got what he wanted for his career. Watching Magnus work was also entertainment in itself. He rarely had the chance to see Magnus' professional side before and he had to admit it was kind of hot. The flirtatious cheeky Magnus he knew disappeared to be replaced by a composed, articulated one that radiated the subtle feeling of power and self-confidence that made Alec feel a little hot under the collar. He honestly could spend the whole day just watching his boyfriend succeed, but by mid morning he decide it was time to move and actually do something as well. He got lazy about his morning jogs since he was spending most night at Magnus's place. It was harder to convince himself that running was really what he wanted to do when a warm, cuddly boyfriend was around, so he decided to start with that before he went completely out of shape.

Most of his afternoon he spent in a little cafe that he started hanging around in, since he still did not tell Magnus that he liked to write, so he started doing it there. He didn't really know why he did not tell Magnus. He found the idea embarrassing in a way. He knew logically that Magnus would not laugh at him, his boyfriend was nothing but supportive, but still he couldn't really bring himself to tell him and the longer he didn't the bigger deal it seemed. He came back to the loft in late afternoon greeted by Chairman complaining about lack of attention for the whole day and a soft murmur of Magnus' voice who was clearly talking with his PA again. He smiles bending down to scratch the disgruntled cat's ears for a while before he took to getting things ready for a nice evening with Magnus.

The celebration that he prepared for the evening was a low key affair with boxes of take out sprawled all over the table as they cuddled on the couch with wine glasses in their hands, completely oblivious to whatever was playing on the tv at the moment.

'I hate having to leave you for so long' Magnus mused from where he lied over Alec's chest

'How long is it going to be?' Alec asked

'Two months if everything goes well. Knowing Camille it won't'

'Wait... you are playing with Camille? You ex-girlfriend Camille?' Alec asked warily, he suddenly regreted not paying closer attention to celebrity gossip.

'...yes? Didn't I tell you that?'

'No. Definitely not.'

'Well, I thought I did.' Magnus shruged clearly not concerned

'Oh.' Alec felt uncomfortable suddenly and the fact he felt guilty about it made it even worse. He did not want to be _that_ boyfriend.

'Is this going to be a problem?' Magnus asked raising a brow at Alec.

'No.' Alec lied. 'Of course not'

'Alexander.' Magnus sighed 'I have no warm feelings for that woman. There is not a single thing you have to worry about.'

'But you dated her.'

'I did. And it was a mistake I regret dearly.' Magnus shifted in his seat so he could now face Alec clearly 'When we stared dating Camille was still a model dreaming of an acting career. It took me too long to realize that that was the only thing she wanted me for. I... I thought I loved her, that it true, but I realized that what I loved was a character she was playing for me. Giving me what I wanted so she could get what she wanted. You can't play a character the entire time, though. And when she got what she wanted it started to crack more and more.'

'Magnus...'

'We broke up at the end because she cheated on me. But it was really over long before I found out. I just didn't want to admit it.'

'I'm sorry Magnus' Alec said quietly.

'Oh, darling, there is absolutely nothing you have to apologise for. '

'I'll miss you a lot.' Alec confessed softly.

'And I will miss you just as much' Magnus smiled at him leaning in to place a soft kiss on Alec's lips.

'I'm going to ask Catarina to take the Chairman to her place for when I'm gone' He said when they broke apart 'but do feel welcome to come stay here whenever you want.'

'Oh... yeah, thank you.'

They both agreed that with how much time Alec was spending at work it would be better for the Chairman to be placed with Magnus' friend Catarina, especially since she always took care of him when Magnus was out of town and he was used to it and her. Alec assumed that meant he was going to stay at his own place during that time, which admittedly he was not looking forward to, but once again he did not want to take advantage of Magnus. Magnus apparently thought differently about that. Alec might be wary about the way Magnus seemed to trust people too easily in his opinion, but on the other hand he couldn't help but by glad of it in many ways.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Two days before Magnus' planned departure Alec woke up to an empty bed. That in itself was not surprising as he would often sleep till early hours of the afternoon after his night shifts, while Magnus was a notorious early riser. He might claim to hate mornings and grumble about them to his heart's content, but he would still practice yoga at 7 am every morning. Which happened to also be the reason Alec was an early riser as well on the days when he didn't work all night. Watching your hot boyfriend do yoga was a good way to start a day, sue him. What was surprising, however, was a quiet murmur of voices coming from the living room. Magnus always made sure Alec was aware of any guests they would be having and he was pretty sure there was no one planned for today or he would have woken him up beforehand. He knew how Alec was with strangers. It surprised Alec a lot at the beginning how considerate Magnus was.

He quickly threw on some clothes and stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth before emerging to see what was going on. What he came to was Magnus talking with a tall, black woman he quickly realised must be Catarina. They were both laughing but when they noticed him Catarina pursed her lips leveling him with a steady, chilly look. Alec shifted nervously running a hand through his already messy hair.

'You must be Alexander' She said calmly

'Um, Alec' He corrected her awkwardly 'You must be Catarina'

'That I am.' She agreed.

'Catarina came to pick up the Chairman' Magnus chimed in clearly trying to relieve the tension in the room. Alec felt himself feel up with dread. He had no idea what Catarina's deal was, but he did not like the thought of one of Magnus' best friends hating him. He was pretty sure that was not a fight he could ever win. Not that he was really going to try to. He didn't want to cause Magnus any disagreements with anybody over him.

'Oh' He mumbled 'That's great.'

'Yes, since you can't take care of him I would be happy to.' She said indicating her clear disapproval. Alec felt a blush raising to his cheeks.

'Catarina' Magnus chided her gently

'Well Alec' She continued 'Magnus is quite secretive about you. What is it that you do?'

'Um, I work in a diner.'

'A diner.' She said with a perfectly staged fake curiosity 'Interesting.'

'Catarina.' Magnus voice was more stern this time, sending her a hard look to go with it.

'I'm just talking to your new boyfriend. You keep him such a secret.'

'I'm not keeping anything a secret.' He protested.

She seemed to back of after that after all focusing on a conversation with Magnus while he fled to the kitchen to make himself breakfast and opted for staying there while he ate, with Chairman Meow trying to steal his bacon for company. When he was finished he picked the little purring heathen and brought it back out to Magnus and Catarina.

'Ah, here he is. I was wondering where he went.' Magnus commented

'He was trying to steal some food.' Alec said fondly scratching Chairman's head

'Of course he was' Magnus cooed at the creature in Alec's arms. Alec smiled at his antics, that cat was so spoiled. And he knew perfectly well he could get away with anything as long as Magnus was around to protect him for any scolding attempts.

'Well' Catarina interjected standing up from where she was seated on the couch 'I will be taking that one and going then.'

'Right' Alec handed her the cat carefully. She took him and casting a careful look at Magnus who was busy with putting their empty glasses away got closer to him to lowly say

'Magnus can be quite naive at time, but trust me I am not. And if you even think of taking advantage of him you will regret it.'

Alec tensed, but nodded stiffly.

'Good. Goodbye Alec.' She said calmly and louder and much warmer added 'Bye Magnus!'

Magnus spoon around to properly walk he out.

'so... That was Catarina.' He said cheerfully after she was gone, but Alec could see how tense he really was.

'Yeah, she's...nice?' He answered

'Was it a question?' Magnus answered amused.

'She doesn't like me.'

'She's just protective.' He protested, waving his hand 'Don't worry about it.'

'Easy for you to say' He mumble.

'Alec' Magnus placed a hand on Alec's cheek to make him look him in the eyes 'you do not have to worry about Catarina. That I promise you.'

'Okay' Alec agreed weakly.

'She talks a big game, and yes she can be quite scary when she wants to be, but she will not go against my judgement or jeopardize my happiness. She's just a bit...grumpy since Camille'

'I don't think grumpy is the right word.' Alec mumbled. He really wanted to be as cool about it as Magnus seemed to be, but that was not a possibility. Magnus talked about his friends a lot and made it pretty clear voluntary or not how much he loved them all, how much of a family they were to him. Among all the many surface level acquaintanceship of Hollywood he had a small group of friends that he was actually close with, but it was clear they were for life. He could talk about how grumpy this or that friend was but it was always underlaid with such fondness there could be no mistake. And Catarina, the feisty doctor took a prime spot among them. Magnus told him how they used to be roommates when Catarina was studying and he was still trying to get his big break and they supported each other through it all and actually stayed living together until Catarina was done with her studies even though Magnus was already famous by that time. It was not someone he wanted to hate him if he hoped to stay in Magnus' life too. She was also the first friend of Magnus that he met and if that was any indication of how the rest was going to go he was not looking forward to it.

 

Two days later Alec woke up to an incessant beeping of an alarm and a loud groans of his boyfriend. Magnus has opted to fly on a morning flight instead of a night one the previous evening and therefore had to be up at 4 o'clock which he was very displeased about and Alec along with him. Even though Alec actually had the luxury of being able to go back to sleep for an extra hour or two once Magnus was gone and before he had to go to work. For now he opted for snuggling closer to his still groaning boyfriend.

'You should be getting up.' He mumbled into his shoulder

'Well, you are not making it any easier.' Magnus hissed backed 'All sleepy and adorable like an asshole'

Alec smiled into his skin 'Do you want me push you from the bed?' He asked in mock seriousness.

'Don't you dare!' Magnus yelped and much to Alec's disappointment actually started getting up.

Alec curled up in the Magnus' spot lazily watching him get ready. Magnus was already packed but still he made rounds picking out his cloths for today and kept throwing seemingly random things into his luggage.

'They will never let you put that on the plane, Maguns' ALec commented sleepily after yet another thing landed in there 'It will weight more than all the rest of people's luggage.'

'har, har Alexander' Magnus quipped back 'Beauty takes a lot of work. Or products'

'You don't need any products to be beautiful' Alec said truthfully

'Why thank you Alexander.' Magnus looked at him fondly 'I like products, though'

'I know' he mumbled 'So much glitter.'

Magnus laughed and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead on his way to the bathroom.

While Magnus occupied himself with his shower and make-up Alec dragged himself out of the bed to make him breakfast, so that he had coffee and toast with bacon ready for him when he emerged. Magnus came out of the bathroom with only 15 minutes before the car was supposed to arrived to take him to the airport so he accepted the food with gratitude and drunk the coffee with just a few scalding gulps that made Alec wince.

'Thank you darling' he murmured into Alec's lips when he was finished giving him coffee flavored kiss. They kissed lazily for a few minutes until the doorbell rang and Magnus detached himself from Alec with a sigh.

'I suppose this is goodbye' He said dramatically.

Alec snorted 'Call me when you land?' He asked

'Of course darling.' Magnus answered more seriously. 'I will miss you terribly'

'And I will miss you.'

They already discussed their separation and set up a nightly call, but with the different time zones and Magnus' irregular hours they both knew they would probably miss more than one of them. They would probably have to rely mostly on texting, and thank god that existed.

Magnus gave Alec one more chaste kiss and moved to let his driver in to help with the bags immediately wide awake and professional.

The loft immediately felt overwhelmingly empty once Alec was alone in it. He busied himself with cleaning after their breakfast as his sleepiness was now completely gone, but it hardly made him feel better.

With a sigh he put on a fresh pot of coffee and readied himself for a busy and lonely day and all the days that followed until Magnus was back.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Surprisingly it was the initial days that seemed the hardest to Alec. They did talk on the phone briefly when Magnus landed like he promised, but after that it was hard for them to find the time to properly talk for a few days that followed. Magnus had a tight schedule and time zones difference took it's toll too. They texted of course, Magnus sending him updates all th e way though his day and bitching about his coworkers, while Alec would send back encouragements and bitched about customers right back to him.

None of that changed the fact it was hard for Alec to get back into days that he spent alone without the presence of another person at least on the periphery. Without dates to look forward to in near future and without the thought of going back to a welcoming presence of his boyfriend after work. It was decidedly harder to deal with people without it.

Even that first day after Magnus was gone his coworker Libby asked him if he was okay, said he looked stressed.

'I mean you're never actually sunshine and rainbows, but something wrong?' She asked sounding actually concerned.

'I'm fine.' He grumbled back.

'Mhm' She hummed 'Had a fight with your boyfriend?' She asked casually

'What?!' He practically shouted spilling hot coffee all over his hands. He swore putting his hands under the stream of cold water.

'Sorry' Libby looked at him guiltily 'I didn't mean to startle you.'I didn't think it's like... a secret or whatever.'

'What do you mean?' He grunted 'How do you even know that?'

'About you being gay? Dude, you're not exactly subtle.' She was clearly amused 'I've seen you check out guy's asses more than once. And you never even notice boobs that are practically shoved in your face by overeager girls. And the boyfriend part was just a guess. You've been smiling more recently. Correct guess than, I suppose.'

He was silent for a minute muling over it. He hasn't come out to anyone except his parents before. It didn't go well with them and he kind of gave up on the idea. He understood the appeal in theory but the risk overwhelmed the reward in his mind. He thought he could hide it fairly well too, but apparently he was wrong. Or maybe Libby was just too nosy for her own good. She was always too peppy and _happy_ for him and he found her mildly exhausting, but he didn't actually dislike her.

'We didn't fight.' He grumbled finally, as if it pained him to share something. 'He's just away for work.'

'Aww, you miss him' She cooed making him momentarily regret his decision to open up 'That's so sweet.'

He rolled his eyes at her making her laugh, but even though he was annoyed he realised it was the kind of annoyance that made him feel warm inside. The one he did not feel in a long time.

He actually let her rope him into giving her his number and she embarked on a mission to get him to come have a drink with a few others of their coworkers, but so far he managed to evade her attempts, much to Magnus' amusement, who always ended on a receiving end of his complaints about _people_. She might be okay but his feelings about all the rest of the people there were far less positive. Most of them were annoying college kids that only cared about parties and complained about how hard their classes were. Alec failed to find anything he might have in common with any of them. He had to admit though that it was nice to have someone else texting him than just Magnus. He even answered her sometimes.

It didn't lessen how empty Magnus' loft felt without Magnus there. He went to his own apartment a few times thinking it wouldn't feel like that there, since he was never there with Magnus. Magnus was in his apartment only once, mostly because he was insistent that he wanted to see how Alec lived, but it was a short visit. Being there didn't help as much as Alec thought, it actually made him feel even worse, so he gave up on the idea. Instead he kept himself as busy as possible taking all the shifts he could and spend most of his free time trying to write, though it wasn't that easy to focus sometimes when all he could think about was Magnus.

First month was gone in that way - in a blurry of text messages and stolen phone calls. Second one started better which came as mild surprise to Alec. He still filled his days with work, but it seemed that he got used to the new routine as much as it was possible to get used to missing someone. They also figured out that it was easiest for them to talk when Alec worked nights, even if their conversation were often interrupted by Alec's work.

It was during his night shift that Magnus called him seething.

'They want me to get back with Camille' he hissed into Alec's ear as soon as he picked up.

'What? Who?' Alec asked confused

'The producers! They want us to pretend we are a couple again. For the movie' Magnus explained

'Oh' Alec said 'are you...are you doing to?'

'What? Of course not!' Magus shouted

'Okay good' Alec answered relieved.

'Are you kidding me Alexander?! You think I would do that?'

'No!' He protested ' but i don't know how those stuff work'

'I'm not doing any more than I need to with that woman ever again'

'They can't force that, right?'

'No, of course not. All I'm obligated to do are interviews and stuff, not that kind of shit.'

'Why would they think you will do that?'

'Well, I'm pretty sure Camille would agree. She would do anything for fame. And it's not an uncommon strategy. Especially if both actors are single at the time.'

'Oh.' Alec felt a stab of guilt at that. Magnus wouldn't be in this situation if people knew he was already taken and he was the only one standing in the way of that.

'Now, don't you dare feel guilty about that. It's not your fault. this shouldn't be happening ever.'

'Yeah, yeah, of course.' Alec agreed easily 'I miss you' He added

'And I miss you' Magnus replied affectionately 'I'm not interrupting you at work am I?'

'No, it's been quiet all night. Raj is sleeping again.'

'Good, you can tell me all about your week.' Magnus said happily 'And that Libby girl I like her.'

Alec groaned 'Why? she keeps trying to get me to _hang out'_ He whined making Magnus laugh into his ear

'Yes, darling. That's why I like her. She's a good influence.'

'I don't want to hang out with her.' Alec said petulantly 'I want to hang out with you.'

'And that is very sweet, but it would do you good to have some friends.'

'Friends are hard'

'I know darling' Magnus said indulgently.

They spend the next hour on the phone just catching up about everything they missed out on since they last spoke, just swapping stories from their lives and joking around until they were interrupted by Alec's actual work and regretfully had to hang up.

 

Magnus' gentle encouragement and Libby's much less gentle pestering did finally result in Alec agreeing to join her for a drink after work one day and it was surprisingly fun, though he was still iffy on the idea of going to a group meeting with her and the others. Seemed like too much work if he was being honest. He had to admit it was nice to openly talk about Magnus to someone. Of course he couldn't tell her who his boyfriends was exactly, but still he never had the opportunity to gossip about boys before. She mostly laughed at him and called him whipped a lot, there was also cooing, but it was still nice. Reminded him a little of Izzy actually, She always 'made fun of him in a laving way' as she used to say. He had to admit it was also fun to look for guys for Libby too. She claimed to not be actively looking, but she was definitely looking and sizing up her options. After a few drinks when Alec was relaxed enough to actually start pointing out hot guys to her he had to admit he understood the appeal of what seemed so stupid to him before. None of them were as hot at Magnus, of course, which he did not neglect to proclaim much to her amusement, but still fun. That night ended with a hangover for him and a few phone numbers for her, but all in all even Alec had to admit it was something of a success. On the flip side he now had to listen about her dating life.

It was nice to have a friend again. He let her bully him into a few more meetings over the next weeks, though ones that involved less alcohol. He thought both his head and his liver needed a break.

 

 

Like it usually happened in his life right when everything seemed to be going great everything went to shit again. He was honestly waiting for it to happen at this point. Most of their separation was behind them now and Alec was more and more excited every day for the day Magnus would finally be back, it was less than a month now. He made progress in his personal life, writing was going great - he knew something was bound to happen. He made a habit of checking up on celebrity gossip over the last few months, mostly because he didn't want to be surprised with something again, but that day he was confronted with another article about his boyfriend, except this time it was even harder to stomach than the last time it happened. Looking at it Alec felt like he couldn't breath.

Pictures of Camille were looking at him mockingly from the page. Camille smiling, Camille and Magnus from the time they were together, and Camille and Magnus kissing in the bar last night. There was multiple articles that he had found already speculating about them getting back together, about how the movie they both played in brought them together and Alec felt like he was going to puke. He was in Magnus' apartment, he stayed here almost the entire time Magnus was gone. He talked to Magnus last evening. What was he supposed to do now? He wouldn't find any answer that would make him happy to that question. Was this because of the publicity stunt Magnus told him a while back? But he told him he wouldn't do it. And he would have warned him right?

He closed the computer, picking up the few things, that were actually his across the apartment, things that were not bought by Magnus' money and left the loft quietly. He considered leaving the keys behind, but there was no way he could think to leave them safely considering Magnus was still supposed to be gone for at least two weeks. So he took them with him, figuring Magnus could pick them up later if he wanted them back. He was glad chairman was with Catarina for the first time. Coming back here to feed him would be torture now.

Coming back to his own apartment felt that way too if he was honest with himself. He hated how used to the luxury of Magnus' life he has gotten. Hated how cold and empty his own apartment was. It was always crappy and falling apart, but it didn't use to be quite so miserable.

His night was restless and cold. The heating was broken again, must have been for a few days now. He would have to call the landlord tomorrow. Probably it would be a few more days before they would get it fixed.

Magnus called him at the crack of dawn.

Even though he knew he should and even though he held to the hope that maybe there would be an explanation to this that he could understand, he didn't pick up.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus did not call again that day and Alec tried very hard to not be disappointed by that. He shouldn't be. After all he knew at the back of his head that this was how it would end. Even if he forgot about it for a while lost in everything that Magnus was. Still, he did childishly hope Magnus would fight at least a little bit harder to come up with an excuse. Any excuse. That he would wish Alec to stay at least a little bit.

After a night that he spent tossing and turning unable to find rest he wasn't in a mood any better than the previous evening, but thankfully he had a shift at a coffee shop that left him with little time to think about stuff he was trying, and failing, not to think about. He did dread the evening which he unfortunately had free. It was the first time since he met Magnus when he was honestly sad he did not have to work the night.

'What's up with you, today?' Libby asked him with concern when he messed up the order for the third time. 'You never mess up'

'Sorry.' he ran a hand over his face, willing himself to fucus despite knowing it was a lost battle 'I didn't sleep well.'

'Oh, troubles in paradise?' She asked

'What?' He jerked surprised,

'Oh, come on. It can only be about that boyfriend of yours. You hardly talk about anything else once you get started' she teased him, but there was still worry clearly visible in her eyes. He was oddly touched by that.

'Oh.' He mumbled embarrassed feeling his face grow hot. 'Yeah. That's over.' He added bitterly

'He's an idiot.' Libby said quietly offering him a quick half hug 'You'll find someone better.'

'Yeah. Sure.'

She smiled at him encouragingly and he really did not have a heart to tell her there was no one better than Magnus, it was just not possible.

She decidedly took over most of the responsibilities for the rest of the shift, leaving him with stuff he couldn't mess up too much, which he was thankful for at least. He didn't want to get fired on top of everything.

Leaving the coffee shop in the late afternoon however he noticed he had a text from Catarina asking him to come to Magnus' apartment to watch the Chairman for the night, since she had a night shift at the hospital and he wasn't feeling well so she didn't want to leave him alone. He stared at the message for a full five minutes not knowing what to do. Catarina never asked him for something like that before. Actually she never contacted him before at all. Their first meeting didn't go in the way that would lead to chatting freely. He really did not want to do this, but of course he would not leave Chairman Meow sick and alone. Sometimes he regretted not being more selfish, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He shot her a quick text back telling her he was on his way and looked for the closest subway station.

 

He paused before opening the door to Magnus loft. He had the weird feeling like he should not be allowed to do that anymore. But Catarina would be suspicious if he used the bell and waited for her to open. He really did not want to have any conversation on the state with his relationship with Magnus with Catarina. He wondered whether she knew. She didn't strike him as a person who would follow celebrity gossip, but on the other hand neither would he before he met Magnus. Maybe it was the same for her, or maybe he just didn't knew anything about her at all in the first place.

The loft seemed quiet when he entered and he was surprised to not see Catarina's coat or shoes in the hallway, but he figured she would just put them away.

However when he entered the living room it was Magnus, not Catarina standing there with a glass of wine and a rueful smile.

'Alexander.' Magnus greeted him quietly

'Magnus? Why are you here? I though... Catarina...'

'I asked Catarina to text you that.' Magnus interrupted his ramblings 'I knew you wouldn't leave the Chairman in need.' He smiled fondly, but Alec could see the smile didn't really reach his eyes. 'And I figured you would not come if I was the one asking.'

'Were you not supposed to be filming for a few more weeks?' He asked uncomfortably

'I was.' Magnus answered 'But how can I do that without talking to you?'

'What is there to talk about?' Alec asked hating the bitterness in his voice.

'Well, you've seen the pictures?' Magnus quietly answered with a question.

'I did.'

'Look, Alec I know what it looks like, but it wasn't like that.'

'You didn't kiss her?' Alec asked raising an eyebrow clearly displaying his scepticism, then sighed. 'It's alright, Magnus. I knew it couldn't last.'

'What are you talking about? ' Magnus asked incredulously and Alec shruged.

'You are a celebrity Magnus. I work in a crappy diner. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you would eventually find a better option.' He knew he sounded bitter and that Magnus didn't like when he was so self-deprecating, but this was not the moment to care about that.

'Is that really what you think this was for me?' Magnus asked and he looked sad in a way that didn't sit well with Alec. He wasn't supposed to be sad.

'Wasn't it?'

'Alexander.' Magnus said looking at Alec intently 'I love you. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I know we have not been together very long, but it's true nevertheless. You get under my skin and behind all my walls the way no one ever could before.'

Alec was speechless. He loved Magnus. Of course he did, but he never expected to hear such words from the man.

'But Camille...'

'Camille is an opportunistic bitch trying to use me to bust her own fame.' Magnus cut him off. 'She tried to hit on me I admit that, but I did nothing to encourage that. I...maybe I should have told you before, but I knew you would get too much into your head and I wouldn't be there to talk you out of it. That night... I was in a bad mood and I was lonely and I was thinking about how much easier it would be if I didn't have to hide you and she used that to get me to talk to her and kissed me when I was not expecting it. I stopped her quickly, but she must have had a deal with some paparazzi. I'm sorry that happened, but I did not want that nor gave her any sign that I do. I promise, Alexander.'

'I believe you.' Alec whispered. 'I'm sorry too.'

'Nothing to be sorry for, Alexander. Just next time something like that happens promise to let me explain first?'

Alec nodded quickly. From the start he knew he should have, but he was too terrified of it. He was used to running from his emotions, not towards them. 'Magnus... I... I love you too.'

Magnus beamed at him his green eyes shining with light that Alec has never seen in them before and honestly he wished would never leave them. He would say all the emotional crap he was terrified of to see it.

So far he was rewarded with Magnus' lips on his for the first time in almost two months. Magnus kissed him deeply but with no urgency, slowly bringing his hand to Alec's cheek while Alec's hands found their way to Magnus' waist like they were so used to. After a few slow kisses Magnus whispered 'Will you stay?' against Alec's lips looking intently into his eyes. The proximity and the seriousness of Magnus gaze made Alec dizzy and confused.

'Yeah, I don't have a shift tonight' He mumbled feeling like this was not what he was being asked, but unable to find a different answer.

'That's not what I meant, Alexander.' Magnus smiled at him adoringly gently caressing his cheek 'Will you stay with me? Move in here?'

'You want me to move in?' Alec asked surprised, untangling himself from where he stood with Magnus.

'Yes. I don't want to be away from you any more than I have to. And I can't bear the thought of that horrible apartment of yours. And you've been practically living here anyway.' He explained carefully looking at Alec a bit like he was afraid he would flee if Magnus made too sudden of a movement 'I still have to go back for a couple weeks, so it wouldn't be immediately, but I would really love it if it happened Alexander.'

Alec was silent for a few minutes Magnus waiting patiently for his answer and only the way he kept playing with his rings let it show that he was undeniably nervous. As if Alec could actually refuse.

'I don't want you to feel like I'm using you. You know I can't afford one cushion from your couch.' Alec said finally. He wanted nothing more than to just say yes, but he couldn't do that without feeling bad. He knew what they were doing before was practically the same, the only difference would be that it would actually be official now rather than unspoken, but in his mind in seemed huge. He wouldn't be able to pretend in his own mind anymore, that it was different than it was.

'Darling, you are not using me.' Magnus answered 'I want to take care of you. Help you, so you can follow your dreams, instead of spending your entire live doing things you hate. Relationships are not supposed to be a business deals and getting your monetary value back'

'I know that. it's just..' He waved his had unable to put it into words that seemed to make sense. 'Okay.' He finally said.

'Yeah?' Magnus asked hopefully.

'Yeah, i'll move in with you.'

And there was that smile Alec loved again.

 

Magnus stayed for two days before going back. He only posted a statement on his social media that there was nothing going going on between him and Camille, which of course did not quieten the rumors completely, but he refused to deal with them further at that point in time. He didn't really want to let the vultures of the journalists who preyed into private matters that should not concern them win by giving them more material to work with and interview time or an issue he did not wish to discuss in the first place. He knew Camille appeared in a few programs making shady remarks and insinuating stuff that were far from the truth, but he wasn't going to play her games.

He chose to spend that time with his actual boyfriend talking about their future and the life they wanted to build with no more miscommunications. In the spirit of honesty Alec actually confessed to his dreams connected to writing as a career while they were curled up on a sofa half watching reruns of Friends but actually more focused on each other. He knew Magnus would be supportive, but Magnus got so excited already talking about classes Alec could sign up for and agents he could talk to that Alec had to distract him with other things before he started calling people in the middle of the night. Not that he particularly minded - distracting Magnus was after all one of his favorite things to do.

 

It was sad for Alec to say goodbye to Magnus again when the time for that came, way too soon if you asked any of them, but it was easier knowing it was for much shorten time this time around and also knowing that when Magnus came back they would be already officially living together.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The two weeks that followed were busy for Alec, as he took to shifting his life fully to Magnus' place. He couldn't give up his lease immediately, he was going to have to pay for the place for three more months, but he hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't step a foot into it in that time. Still it was pretty satisfying to give the news to the landlord. The dude was an asshole. All things considered he didn't have much things to transfer. Just a box of clothes, and maybe two more boxes of other stuff that were worth anything to him and he wanted to keep, so he just took everything himself in a couple of trips.

The biggest real change was that he finally gave in to Magnus' pestering and gave up a job, though it was the diner job that he ended up leaving, not the coffee shop one like he planned at first. They discussed it more than Alec thought was possible to discuss anything, but Magnus finally convinced him to focus on what he actually wanted to do in his life now that he had someone willing to let him do it instead of spending his energy on something that wasn't giving him anything. And even Alec had to admit working nights wasn't good for him as he was naturally more of an early bird than a night owl. It made a lot of things more difficult in him life. He wouldn't budge on keeping at least the other gig for now. It wasn't regular and it rarely brought much, but Alec knew it would make him feel better to have at least that little bit of feeling like a productive member of a society and not a complete leech. Even of Magnus kept telling him he was being ridiculous and that he would make sure Alec wasn't slacking off if he wanted him too.

When Magnus finally returned almost three weeks later marking the first day of them actually really living together it quickly turned out that living with Magnus was better than Alec ever expected. He didn't really think it would change things much from the way they were before their 'fight', but somehow being officially moved in, with no apartment of his own looming at the back of his mind was different. Magnus took Alec's moving in as an opportunity to redecorate, though how did a couple of boxes of stuff justify redecorating the entire spacious loft Alec did not know, but he quickly found out it was safer not to stand between Magnus and his color swatches, so he chose to observe from a safe distance. Magnus still expected him to chime in sometimes throwing colors and materials in front of him and asking for his opinion, always with 'It's supposed to be your style too now, Alexander', but thankfully it wasn't much. If it was up to Alec there would be maybe two colors in the entire apartment and none of the fancy, useless stuff Magnus seemed to adore so much. Magnus just scoffed whenever he mentioned that. There were so many pillows on their new couch Alec sometimes had no place to sit. Chairman loved it, though.

There were touches of Alec in the apartment now too, though. He had an entire half of the closet to himself now, even though he had not enough clothes to fill even one third of it, Magnus kept asking Alec to go shopping with him, but Alec was still reluctant to spend Magnus' money like that. There was also an new bookcase just for Alec next Magnus' full ones, and that on the other hand was something Alec could not wait to fill up. The library in the Lightwood manor was the thing he missed the most from his old house, apart from his siblings. He spend half his childhood burrowed there while his siblings wrecked havoc. They always eventually came to bother him sooner or later, but he spend countless hours there just the same. Sometimes even Church deigned him with his presence seeking refuge from the particularly bothersome ideas Jace or Izzy had and curled up at his feet in a silent companionship. Magnus must have seen how excited it made him, because the first date they went out for after Alec's moving in was to a cozy, little bookshop, that was apparently run by one of Magnus' friends Ragnor. After the disaster with Catarina, Alec was little apprehensive when he realized that, but Ragnor was clearly nothing like that. He seemed annoyed when he saw Magnus, but Alec quickly understood that's just how the man was. Magnus clearly didn't mind smiling brightly and dragging Alec excitedly around. Ragnor mostly followed them around grumbling at Magnus to stop destroying his shop. Alec was particularly happy that he seemed more interested in telling Magnus off than threatening him.

They left with more books than Alec hoped to ever own again and a vague threat to come back.

 

It was a week into their cohabitation when they were once again watching TV curled up on their new couch together, with the Chairman happily purring an a couple pillows that ended up on the floor, when Magnus said 'I want to ask you something.'

'Alright' Alec answered confused.

'I have an interview tomorrow. My first one since the whole Camille thing. I rejected all the previous ones, anyway.'

'Okay, that's good?'

'Yes, but they are going to ask.' Magnus stressed with a slightly disgusted expression.

'I figured.' Alec agreed easily enough.

'Well, the thing is, can I tell them the truth?' Magnus asked carefully

'And what truth is that?' Alec asked raising a brow.

'That I'm with you.' Magnus answered simply looking at Alec intently 'That I love you.'

'Can you just say you have a boyfriend and leave it at that? I mean without... showing me?' he answered after thinking about for a minute.

'I could.'

'I know that's not what you want, but Magnus..'

'It's okay Alexander' Magnus interrupted him 'I understand, really. I do wish I could brag about you a little, but I do understand.' And he did. After all he knew how showbusiness worked better than anyone, he understood the need to stay out of it.

 

It was weird for Alec to sit down to watch Magnus' interview knowing that he most probably will speak about him at some point, especially so after he realised that he hasn't seen any of his interviews before. Seemed like kind of creepy idea to him now that he thought of it. Watching Magnus on a screen was a weird experience. He was different there from the Magnus he knew so well, even though he was still ultimately the same person. His smile wasn't quite right though, and his eyes were more focused, his entire posture more poised and controled. Magnus was always graceful, but more _soft._ Alec watched his boyfriend as he joked and chatted with the host. They started easy with just talking about Magnus' current projects which led to the talk about the new movie and finally to the rumors.

'So...' The host started slowly 'How was working with Camille again?' He asked through the applause of the audience

'Camille is a professional, so working with her is a pleasure of course.' Magnus answered evenly not missing a beat. Alec was kind of impressed.

'Oh come on, we've all seen it was more than that.' The host teased and Alec could see Magnus shifting uncomfortably

'I'm aware of the pictures and the rumors, but like I said already there is nothing romantic going on between me and Camille. I'm actually in a relationship now and it doesn't involve Camille.'

His admission clearly surprised the host as well as the audience

'And who would be your new bae?'

'He's not in the showbuisness.' Magnus answered simply

'Oh come on, give us something!' The host pushed.

Magnus sighed 'Well, I think all you need to know is that Alexander is an amazing, kind and gifted person, who makes me very happy, but who is also shy and not looking to be in the spotlight so I'm going to do my best to keep him out of it for as long as he wants me to.'

It was clearly understood from his tone that there was nothing else that Magnus would say on the topic so they continued chatting about other things for the rest of the show. Alec watched it all, quite surprised how much it warmed him to hear what Magnus had to say about him even when no one knew who he was. Ultimately he fell asleep on the couch waiting for Magnus to get back home with the Chairman snuggled into his chest.

 

 

A few days later Alec came to his senses slowly feeling the light penetrating his still closed eyelids and a rustle of Magnus moving next to him. He smiled slowly turning around to face him. He loved how Magnus looked in the morning, before he put on all the make-up and fancy clothes. He looked beautiful in them of course, but in the mornings he looked soft and open and like something private. He was glad he was allowed to be next to him in those moment to witness it. This time however when he opened his eyes he was welcomed by the sight of very sheepish looking Magnus.

'What did you do?' He asked suspiciously

'What would you think I did something' Magnus protested defensively.

'Because of your face.' He made a vague hand gesture at the general area of his boyfriends face.

'Very articulate, darling.' Magnus teased him.

'Shut up, it's too early.' Alec grumbled making Magnus laugh fondly.

'So?' Alec prompted him after a couple seconds of silence.

'Well...' Magnus answered slowly 'I might have posted a picture. On my instagram.'

'You do that all the time.'

'Yeah, but you might be in it.' Magnus said guiltily

'What' Alec felt himself wake immediately 'Magnus!'

'It's just your back!' Magnus shouted defensively 'No one would recognise you! Well... unless they spend a lot of time looking at your back, which I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who did that. '

'You spent a lot of time looking at my back?' Alec raised a brow.

'Well, it's a nice back.' Magnus answered defensively

Alec snorted. 'Show me the picture then.'

Magnus handed him his phone which showed his instagram page with a new picture posted barely a few minutes ago. It was of Alec burrowed in the covers with his back to the camera, his white skin contrasting with the deep red of Magnus' sheets. You could see his his back tatoo as well, marring his broad, muscled back. The caption said 'Best view to wake up to <3 #Iminlove #angel' and it already had a couple hundred likes and comments when people tried to guess who he was and telling Magnus how lucky he was to bag someone so pretty, though Alec couldn't really figure out how they got that from just a piece of a back, but Magnus just laughed and called him adorable when he asked, so he figured it wasn't as weird as he thought it was. There were a couple of more nasty comments as well, but Alec just winced and ignored them.

'You're not mad, right?' Magnus asked worriedly 'I can delete it, if you want.'

'No, it's alright.' He answered handing Magnus his phone back. 'You can just make me breakfast to make up for that.'

Magnus snorted. 'Of course, darling' He said kissing Alec lightly before disappearing into the kitchen, to make Alec breakfast. At least Alec hoped that was what he went to do. He followed him just in case.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Couple of weeks later, when they were already mostly settled into their new routine of cohabitation, Magnus went to Boston for an event that he agreed to participate in as a part of a bigger film festival. He had a part in a panel on diversity in the industry and a meet and greet afterwards for a couple of hours. He liked meet and greets in theory, because he enjoyed meeting people and a bit of more personal contact with his fans, it was nice to hear stories of people who thought he helped them in some way wheater inspiring them to pursue their dreams, giving them hope that they can in fact achieve them or in an other more abstract ways that he didn't always fully understand, but was grateful that he could do that for anyone. In practice however they were exhausting and despite most people being lovely there were always a few that made him feel weird and uneasy. On the most memorable occasion there was a dude who showed him a tattoo of Magnus' own face tattooed on his chest right before proposing to him and refusing to leave until security took him away. He didn't leave his house without a bodyguard for a good month after that event.

This time it went well enough, he only got one half joking marriage proposal and only one woman asked him to sign her breasts, which was a miracle in itself, since it was a request more common than he liked to think about, but the next woman who came up to him made him immediately wary. Her expression wasn't happy or excited as fans usually were when meeting their idols. Some were crying, sure, but she was looking one hundred percent determined. Magnus noted she was beautiful and her posture confident enough, to show that she definitely knew that. She reminded him of Alexander a little, his mouth had the same line when he was going to be stubborn about something. Magnus learned there was no reasoning with that line, no matter how unreasonable he was being. But he didn't know what to do with it when it wasn't Alexander's face he was seeing it on.

'Hello' He said cheerily, going for normal 'And what would your name be?'

'Isabell' she answered curtly 'and I'm sorry, I really am a fan, but I'm here today for one reason only'

Magnus put down his pen and straightened eyeing her carefully

'And what would that reason be, Isabell?'

'You're sleeping with my brother' She said 'And I need to see him'

Magnus stared at her shocked. He could see it now. They had the same eyes, shapes of cheekbones, it was impossible to claim not to see the resemblance. But still, it was Alexander and his protectiveness had to fight with the urge to give him his family back.

'Am I?' he answered raising his brow looking her straight in the eyes.

'The photo you posted, of your boyfriend's back' She explained 'My brother has that tattoo. It's a deflect rune from norse myths. He got it when he was 17, I held his hand through it, I would recognise it everywhere. And his name is Alexander, but he prefers Alec. Look I really just need to see him' Her voice turned pleading, her face more vulnerable now and Magnus could feel his resolve crumbling under that gaze. There must be something in Lightwood genes that was his kryptonite, he mused.

'You know, he never wanted to tell me why he doesn't speak with you in the first place. He told me about his parents, but never about you. So tell me, should I let you contact him?' Magnus asked. He wanted this to be a good thing with all he had, he wanted Alexander to have at least some of his family back, to not be alone in this way like Magnus was. But he knew well enough how careful one had to be with such stuff.

'I don't know why he doesn't contact us' Isabell said quietly ' All I've ever known was our parents telling us one morning Alec wasn't going to be around anymore. We tried to figure out for ages what might have happened of course. Jace, our other brother, was quite angry for a while, he was angry about everything at the time, but I thought Alec would contact us, I waited and tried to find him on my own as well, but he never did. I've been looking for him for years now. So please just let me see him, and if he tells me to go, I will.'

'Here' Magnus scribbled Alec's number on a piece of paper 'That's his phone number. Don't make me regret it.'

Her smile reminded him of Alec too.

 

 

It would be a lie to say Magnus was sure he did the right thing, and he definitely didn't want Alec to be blindsided by this so he called Alec himself first the first chance he got.

'Magnus, hey!' Alec sounded happy 'I thought you would be busy all day, today'

'I was, I am... I just... need to tell you something'

'What is it? Did something happen?' he asked concerned

'Well, sort of.' Magnus said shooting for straightforward. 'I met your sister today.'

There was silence for a while too long to be entirely comfortable, but Magnus didn't want to hurry him.

'What do you mean?' Alec asked finally

'She came up to me during the meet and greet. She said she recognised your back tattoo. She looks just like you, Alexander.' Magnus said gently.

'Yeah...Yeah she does.' Alec's voice was soft and careful and it made Magnus' heart ache.

'She said she's been looking for you... I... Alexander, I gave her your number.' He admited nervously

'Oh.'

'Is that okay? Are you mad?'

'No. No, I'm not mad. I...I'll talk to her... If she calls that is'

'I'm sure she will, darling.'

'yeah... yeah, sure.' He didn't sound entirely convinced, but Magnus decided not to push it. It was not longer up to him what happened.

'I'll see you soon, Alexander alright?' He said eyeing the queue of people who he still have left waiting for him that was getting more and more impatient. 'I really should go now.'

'Of course. Two more days, right?'

'Exactly, sweetheart'

Alec felt shaken after the call ended. He missed Isabell. Hell, he missed them all, but he did not expect to hear from any of them anytime soon. Well, any time at all. It took his a long time to get used to that though, but he did get used to it. And now here he was hoping again, for things he couldn't have anymore. Never really could. His home life was one big lie all along.

He moved through his day on autopilot never leaving his phone out of his eyesight as if it would all be lost if he wasn't there to receive the message. It wasn't until late at night when, as he was cooking himself dinner, it finally pinged with a new message from an unknown number.

**Hello Alec. This is Isabell. I've got your number from Magnus. Please tell me I can call you sometime? I miss you**

Seeing those simple words stunned Alec completely. He was waiting for it, but deep down he did not believe anyone actually cared for him enough to look for him. He knew Magnus would be very unhappy with him if he ever admitted that, but that's how it was. He still didn't fully believe it was really Isabell and not some clever ploy to get to Magnus through him somehow. Except he new there was no one else in the world who would even know about the tattoo. He was 17 when he made it, in not entirely legitimate tattoo salon, since he did not have his parents permission, they would have probably kicked him out sooner if they knew. At the time he felt so insignificant, always overlooked, always not enough and the same time so tired of hiding who he really was that when he saw that rune, in one of history books he read constantly at the time he decided to just do it. It was the only rebellious thing he ever did in his teenage years. Well, ever in his life really. He went to Isabell for help and though she couldn't believe he would actually go through with it she helped him. And when he didn't chicken out she sat and held his hand the entire time and didn't even tease him about the moment when he cried from pain. He showed it to Jace when it healed, but he was pretty sure it was only Isabell who would recognise it as his without a doubt.

A sharp shrill of a timer he had set for his cooking made roused him from his thoughts, and realise he was still holding a phone with an unanswered text. **I miss you too** was all he wrote back. And immediately after he did, his phone started to ring. He picked up after a couple rings.

'Hi' He said simply

'Alec' Isabell's voice was wet and shaky and it made him wish he could see her. He always did better in person than over the phone.

'Yeah'

'How have you been? ' She asked shakily

'I... I've been fine, Izzy.'

She let out a breathy laugh at the nickname and asked 'You still live in New York?'

'Yes, I do.'

'I'm... I'm in Boston now. Well, obviously' She laughed again, more composed already, though her voice was still unsteady 'But I'm coming back tomorrow. Could we meet?' She asked

'I... I suppose... Alright.'

'Could I bring the rest? They missed you too, you know'

'Jace wants to come?' Alec asked surprised.

'Of course, why wouldn't he?' Now it was Isabell's turn to be surprised.

'Well, I thought... I didn't think he would.'

'What do you mean, Alec?'

'It's not important. They can come if they want.' If Jace didn't tell her than he wouldn't either. It was a bit of a relief for Alec to know Isabell was not aware of what happened. He used to wonder about it sometimes. Did she know? Would she react the same?

 

They talked shortly after this eventually setting up a meeting in three days in a cafe that was relatively close to Magnus and Alec's place and it made Alec in equal parts nervous and happy. On one hand he could not wait, but on the other he wondered if it wasn't best to leave things as they were since he already finally got his life in order and the thought of meeting them only for it to turn out to be a mistake terrified him. Magnus was exceptionally patient talking him out of the corners he backed himself into a few times a day and Isabell texted him too a few times in those three days, but Alec was never a good texter and really he wanted to see his siblings face to face the most. He didn't know how to talk to her via text. As much as would like to pretend that wasn't true they didn't really know each other anymore. He wondered if he would recognise her if he saw her on the street. He figured he probably would. She must have outgrown her teenage awkwardness now, but they were always similar, both a spitting image of their mother. He was happy that Magnus was going to be home already during the meet up, if it did not go well it would be hell to not have him there. Magnus kept reassuring him that it was not going to go wrong, but how could he be sure? How could anyone be sure about that? They didn't see each other in years.

In the end one thing was certain. Whatever happened he wasn't going to have to wonder what if anymore.

 


	12. Chapter 12

When the day came Alec was early to the cafe. Magnus has come back home the day before and after an enthusiastic welcome he spend the rest of the evening making sure Alec was not going to back out of this. Not that he would. Probably. Magnus wasn't even _that_ grumpy about Alec waking him up with his anxiousness at the crack of dawn. He tried to keep quiet, but he was tossing and turning since 5 am unable to fall back asleep.

Once at the cafe he ordered an americano and took it to the only booth they had there. It had a good view on the entrance, so he could be sure he wouldn't miss his siblings walking in. In a way he was more nervous then he ever was before. He wanted to see them so much. Of course he did. Max had to be so big now. He would turn 18 soon and the last time Alec seen him he was barely 12. He had no idea what kind of person he grew up to be. He used to be the most similar to Alec from all of his siblings in some ways.

In the end he saw them before they've seen him. All three of them getting out of a taxi on a busy New York street bickering in a way that was painfully familiar. Isabell looked as beautiful as ever if a bit more tame now than when she was still a teenager. Alec remembered her as a teenager with make-up too heavy on her young face and provocative clothes, she hid behind. That woman he was seeing now was a confident adult, who knew exactly how to show off. And with heels that could definitely kill a man. Jace changed even less, with his cocky smirk still in place and his blond hair artfully ruffled. Truth be told Alec didn't think Jace would actually show. He wondered what he was here for, really. And Max... He wondered if he would recognise his little brother in that man if he saw him on the street. He probably wouldn't. Not at first at least. Though he could also see himself is his brother's face, even if Max took more after their father then he or Isabell did. He still had the same smile as them. Maybe because their father didn't know how to smile.

He straighten when they entered the cafe looking around for him. Isabell was the one who saw him first, a grin splitting her face. She practically ran towards him and he stood up so she could hug him immediately. Her grip was tight and so familiar he could feel tears already forming in his eyes. Jace and Max followed her in a more sedated pace, but still as soon as Isabell let go of him Max took her place squeezing the life out of Alec. Alec did not remember him being this strong. Or this tall. He was almost as tall as Alec now.

'You've grown' Alec commented awkwardly.

'Yeah, kids tend to do that' Max agreed with a smirk 'I missed you' he added seriously 'Jace is lousy big brother.'

'I missed you too. All of you' He said looking at them. His eyes landed on Jace who stood a bit behind and slightly awkward. He tried to look indignant at Max's remark, but really he was looking at Alec with a look in his eyes that Alec couldn't fully decipher. Alec has never seen Jace look awkward in his entire life. It was definitely an interesting character development.

'So, how have you been?' Isabelle asked breezily, trying to loosen the awkward tension.

'I've been fine.' Alec answered automatically and she quirked a brow at him clearly seeing right through his bullshit, just like she always did.

'And really, how have you been?' She asked again. Alec felt a smile pulling at his lips. She was exactly the Isabell he remembered.

'I've been... getting by. But I'm fine now.' He answered with a small shrug. 'I'm actually really good now.'

They all took a sit squeezing into one side of the booth and leaving the second just for Alec.

'We still don't really know what happened.' Max said quietly after a moment of them just staring at Alec like they were trying to remember his face. 'Mom and dad never told us.'

'I came out to them. That's what happened.' Alec answered stiffly.

'That's... that's it?'

'Yeah.' He shrugged trying not to sound too bitter 'They said I'm not their son anymore, and that I have to go before I put any ideas into your heads.'

'But why didn't you contact any of us?' Isabell asked 'You couldn't possibly believe we would hate you for _that._ '

'I tried. Well, at first.'

'But.. '

Alec looked at Jace who shifted nervously. 'I figured there was no point.'

Isabell looked between the two of them. 'What the hell is going on? Did something happen between the two of you? Is it why you thought Jace wouldn't want to come?'

'What?' Jace asked scandalised 'How could you think that?'

'Really Jace?' Alec raised a brow at him. Jace always was a bit oblivious when it came to certain matters, but he couldn't possibly be this oblivious.

'Alexander' Isabell said in a voice she always used when it was time to not argue anymore. He couldn't help but smile at that. She used to do that even when she was barely a teenager, scrawny and small. It made her look like a pissed of chihuahua back then. It definitely carried more heat now.

'I've seen Jace. After I left, I mean. I knew you liked this one club downtown that would let underaged kids in, so I showed up there a few times. He made it clear he did not want to talk.'

'What?' Isabell and Max both shouted at the same time way too loudly for the coffee shop setting.

'That's not entirely accurate' Jace protested

'Isn't it?' Alec asked

'Dude, I had no idea why you left. I was kind of mad. Parents made it seem... Well, I don't really know what I thought, my brother just left without a word. And you didn't exactly come up to me either.'

'I thought you knew. I though you didn't want me to.'

'How could you think I wouldn't want to talk to you because of that?!' Jace exclaimed as if Alec was the dumb one.

'How could you think that I would just leave all of you for no reason?!' Alec exclaimed back at him.

They stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

'Okay' Isabell said instead, her face making it clear she thought both of them were the dumb one 'Apparently you are both idiots.'

'Well, we already knew that.' Max commented lazily 'But you know, what we were also not told is how Isabell actually found you.'

'You didn't tell them?' Alec asked her surprised, thankful for a change of topic. He felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders that he forgot he was even carrying around all this time, and he needed to process it, so any lighter topic he would welcome with open arms.

'I didn't want to get their hopes up if it wasn't true.' She shrugged 'It's not like I had a stellar argument. I might have been wrong.'

'But you knew already after we talked.'

'Yeah, but then I thought it would be fun to not tell them.' She smiled sharply

'How did she find you?' Jace asked

'Well' Alec squirmed nervously 'My boyfriend put a photo of my back on instagram. You know, the tattoo.'

'And how did Isabell saw what a random dude puts on his instagram?' Max asked confused 'Also, you have a tattoo?'

'Not random. Magus Bane. And yes I do'

'You're banging Magnus Bane?!' Max shouted

'Max!' Isabell and Jace scolded him simultaneously looking around the cafe to make sure no one overheard that.

'But really, Alec you are banging Magnus Bane?' Jace asked with a smirk

'I'm dating Magnus Bane' Alec corrected them both

'How did that even happen?'

'Wow thanks, Jace' He scowled

'Come on, you know what I mean.'

'I used to work in a diner on night shift' He explained 'Magnus couldn't sleep.'

'So he came to pick up guys at a diner?'

'I didn't know who he was.' Alec admited 'I think he enjoyed that.'

'You didn't know who Magnus Bane was? Really?' Max asked him with a judgment clear on his face.

'It's not like I was watching a lot of movies.' He said defensively

'Well, you certainly know who to bang anyway.'

'Date' He muttered

'Yeah, yeah.' Jace waved his hand

'So...' Isabell interrupted the conversation sternly to get back on the topic 'You are not working in the diner anymore?'

'No' Alec admited 'It was kind of a shitty job anyway.'

'What are you doing now?' She asked curiously

'Well... I... I want to be a writer.' He admitted quietly. 'I'm going to be taking some classes for that next semester.'

Magnus did after another extensive round of practicing his diplomacy skills convince Alec to try taking a few courses, without having to commit to anything. Alec was kind of excited for them if he was being honest.

'Alec, that's great!' Isabell exclaimed.

'I don't know if anything will come out of this. I just want to try' He shrugged noncommittally

'So...' Jace drawled out 'You're a kept boy now?'

'Jace' Isabell chided him

'What? That's true.'

'Well, yes.' Alec admitted quietly embarrassed. It was still a sore spot for him. He gave in to Magnus's words and arguments, but it still bothered him a bit that it was this way.

Jace let out a quiet ompf as Isabell elbowed him and hissed out 'Jace'

'Hey, I didn't mean it's bad. I'm sure you will do great at writing.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Alec smiled feeling weirdly warm inside at his siblings approval of his new path.

They talked a little longer about mundane things. Alec found out Isabell pursued medicine and was on her way to becoming pathologist and Jace was a personal trainer specialising in martial arts and wanted to open his own gym, though their parents were not very kin on that idea. And little Max was planing to study law. But eventually it was time to go.

'It was so good to see you. Alec' Isabell said hugging him close again 'please let us keep in touch, okay?'

'Of course. I never wanted to loose touch with you, guys.'

'Thank Magnus once again from me, will you?'

'Yeah, sure.'

They quickly said their goodbyes in front of the cafe, Alec getting caught in a few more hugs before they all pilled into a cab, and Alec walked in the direction of home.

 

Magnus was waiting for him when he got back, curled up on a sofa with a mug of tea and Chairman napping withing petting distance.

'Hello, darling.' He greeted Alec as soon as he walked in 'How did it go?'

'Good, I think.' Alec answered throwing himself on the sofa next to Magnus and kissing his cheek in a greeting. Magnus hummed in response.

'Do you want to invite them for dinner sometime?'

'Here?' Alec asked surprised

'Well, here or somewhere else if you want, but that would be harder to avoid paparazzi.'

'You want to meet them?' Alec asked surprised

'Of course I want to meet your siblings, Alexander' Magnus answered 'They are your siblings.'

'They can be a lot sometimes.'

'Yeah, but you love them.'

'I do'

'So, I'm sure I will too. In fact Isabell was quite lovely when we met. Very determined, but lovely nonetheless.'

'Yeah, she is.' Alec agreed fondly 'Jace is a dick though. I love him, but he definitely is a dick.'

Magnus laughed at that happily.

'I think I can handle him.'

'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'I would love for you to meet my family.'

'Can't wait.' Magnus smiled and it sounded like a promise.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Alec took Magnus on his word faster than probably either of them expected and invited all of his siblings over just a little over a week later. In the meantime he went sparring with Jace, and lost spectacularly, as expected, considering it was Jace's job and he didn't do it in years. That did not stop Jace from teasing him, neither did it stop Alec from his competitiveness kicking in as it apparently always did when Jace was around. He used to be able to kick Jace's ass and he would be damned if he didn't learn to do it again, even if Magnus laughed at him. Isabell in turn, apart from rolling her eyes at the both of them, bullied Alec into taking her to lunch around campus, during breaks from her classes. Alec was weirdly proud of how hard she was working to finish her degree and didn't mind an occasional lunch with his sister one bit. Even if she tried to widdle celebrity gossip out of him, as if he would know. Magnus told him multiple times that he was the best person to complain about famous people to, because he didn't know who Magnus was talking about anyway, so it wasn't even possible he would ever repeat it to anyone weather accidentally or on purpose.   
Truth be told however, as much as he loved hanging out with all of them he longed to share that with Magnus as well, to have all the important people in his life getting along and just together. He was also admittedly a bit nervous about them not getting along, but he still thought it's better to know what you stand on. And work on them later.  
That's why he proposed dinner as soon as he thought appropriate. Izzy jumped at the opportunity straight away as expected and the guys didn't need to be convinced either. Alec guessed they were all pretty curious about Magnus. Alec could relate to that.

He really thought he was going to be perfectly alright and calm about the whole ordeal, but when the day came he started getting more and more fidgety until Magnus had to roll his eyes at his adorably ridiculous boyfriend and try to calm him, first with a glass of wine than with soothing touches when that didn't work.  
'Why are you so nervous? It's me who should be nervous' Magnus asked Alec.  
'Why would you be nervous?' Alec asked clearly surprised. Magnus raised a brow   
'I'm meeting my boyfriends' family. You however just have to sit there looking pretty. Which you are natural at.'   
Alec groaned falling onto Magnus and letting him pet him soothingly, much to Magnus' amusement. Alec was always touchy-feely when he was nervous or sleepy.   
'I just don't want anything to go wrong. What will I do if you don't like each other?'  
'Alexander.' Magnus chided him gently 'I will love your family just because they are your family and you love them and they make you happy. And even if I don't get along with any of them that doesn't change anything. You don't have to choose anyone and pick sides. I would never make you do that. You can still have all of us the same as before.'  
'I know.' Alec said quietly. 'I know that logically, but they are important to me, and you are important to me, and I want important people in my life to get along.'   
'I understand, darling.' Magnus assured him. 'And, for what it's worth, I'm fairly certain Isabell and I will be great friends.'  
'Yeah. She might fangirl a little bit.'  
'You think?' Magnus asked amused.  
'Yeah, she was on a mission last time, but that's done already. You know she only saw that picture because she follows you on instagram, right?'  
'Well, yes, but...'   
Alec snorted. 'It's cute how you still seem surprised that people are your fans.'   
'I know I have fans, Alexander.' Magnus protested.  
'Yeah, but you are surprised when you actually meet them. Like you can't believe they actually exist.'  
'Oh hush, my own boyfriend didn't know who I was, I'm allowed to doubt my fame.'  
'Your boyfriend didn't own a tv. Or a computer for that matter.'  
Magnus shushed him playfully 'That's beside the point.'  
'Oh, is it?' Alec smirked at him  
'Absolutely.' Magnus said decisively leaning in to kiss Alec deeply, congratulating himself for successfully distracting his boyfriend from needlessly worrying at least until their make out session was eventually interrupted by the door bell.  
'They are here.' Alec bolted upright nervously trying to neaten his hair. Magnus sighed - all his hard work for nothing.  
'Calm down, darling.' He said soothingly and sauntered to the door. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just as nervous, but he was an actor after all. He could be calm for this. He braced himself and opened the door to reveal smiling widely Isabell that he already recognized, a blond guy who he guessed was Jace and another darked haired boy who had to be Max.  
Isbelled let out kind of a squeal when she saw him and throw herself into a hug. He caught her surprised only to her Alec's, who apparently made his way to the door as well, quiet 'told you'.  
Isabelled finally released him to hug her brother and Magnus could turn to the other two of his guests.   
'Hello.' He said cheerfully 'You must be Jace and Max?' He asked looking at each of them as he said their names.  
'Yeah' Max said lazily 'And you are Alec's sugardaddy.'  
Magnus raised a brow at that accompanied by Isabell's chiding 'Max!'  
'Come in' Magnus said his voice going a little chilly as he lead his guests to the living room. 'Wine?' He asked 'Or do you prefer something stronger?'   
'Wine is fine.' Isabell said quickly, Magnus nodded giving them all glasses. To his disappointment Max got a soda instead.  
'The food will be ready in a few minutes.' He said after he passed out drinks  
'You're cooking it yourself?' Isabell asked and Alec snorted making Magnus send him a playful glare.  
'I am. I love cooking actually.'   
'Really? I love it too!' Isabell exclaimed excitedly and all three of her the Lightwood men winced behind her back shaking their heads.  
'That's nice.' Magnus smiled pleasantly, hiding his amusement. 'I'm just making pasta tonight. Nothing complicated.'  
'Your pasta is delicious.' Alec assured him  
'Well, thank you , Alexander.' Magnus greened at his boyfriend.   
'Alec told us you two met at a diner?' Jace asked   
'Yeah.' Magnus shot a surprised look at Jace, he suspected it would be Isabelled who tried to pry about their relationship, not Jace. 'I couldn't sleep. Met an angle instead.' He greened at Alec's blush, it was so easy sometimes.   
'Eww' Max commented   
'Shut up, Max. That's sweet' Isabell chided him.  
'We should eat.' Alec said making Magnus snicker at him quietly, but they did sit at the table while Magnus and Alec brought everything out from the kitchen.  
'This really is delicious.' Isabell exclaimed after the first bite accompanied by humms of agreement form the boys.  
'Why so surprised?' Magnus asked teasingly  
'I supposed I though you are more of a take-out kind of guy.' she answered thoughtfully 'Or you know, personal chef'  
'Well, I often don't have time to cook, so I do eat a lot of take-out, but cooking relaxes me, so when I do have time I like to do it myself.'  
'You have Alec to cook for you now, don't you?'   
Magus raised a brow 'Did you ever try his cooking, darling?'   
Isabelle burst out laughing and Jace and Max tried to hide their own smirks.  
'Hey! I'm not that bad!' Alec protested petulantly ' Isabell is way worse'  
'Hey!' It was her turn to be offended while Jace and Max were full on snickering now.  
'Of course you're not, darling' Magus said placatingly. Alec narrowed his eyes at him.  
'You should step up your game, Alec.' Jace said teasingly   
'My game is fine, thank you.'   
'It really is.' Magnus said thoughtfully  
'That is something I will not believe.' Jace answered  
'Well... worked for me' Magnus shrugged  
'Thank you' Alec said drily  
'Do you need it to work on anyone else?' Magnus asked  
'No...'   
'And stick to that, darling.' Magnus said cheerfully patting his hand a few times while Isabell looked at them amused, Max looked vaguely disgusted and Jace just seemed confused.  
'So Jace' Magus turned to the blond man 'I heard you are planning to open your own gym?'  
'I was' Jace admitted 'But I don't know about that now.'  
'Why not?' Alec asked surprised 'You seemed sure about that.'  
'Well yeah, but since we are not really talking to Robert and Maryse now, it's gotten more complicated.'  
'What, why?'  
'What do you mean why?' Max cut in 'They threw you out!'   
'Well, yes, but that doesn't mean..'  
'Yes, it does.' Max said stubbornly  
Magnus felt his heart contract painfully when he saw the honestly shocked look on Alexander's face. So surprised that people he loved cared about him the same way. Were willing to do something like that for him. In that moment he knew for sure that he made the right choice to embrace them into his own life as well as Alexander's. They were loud and a bit crass and surely very nosy , but they loved each other the way siblings should, loved Alexander the way siblings should.  
'If that's the case, I could help.' He offered softly. Jace looked at him surprised  
'Dude, really?'  
Magnus nodded. 'Yes. If you have a good business plan, we can discuss it.'   
'Magnus...' Alec said uncertainly  
'Shh, darling. I was going to branch out anyway. It's not good to keep all your eggs in one basket, didn't you hear?'  
'Don't you have Pandemonium for that?' Alec asked dubiously  
'No. Pandemonium is just for fun' Magnus waved his hand distractedly. 'So?' He asked Jace.  
'I mean, yeah, that would be really amazing.'  
'How long have you two been together?' Max asked suddenly  
'Oh. About eight months.' Magnus answered with a sappy smile towards Alec.  
'Eight months?' He asked surprised 'I thought it would be longer. You are living together already..'  
'What is there to wait for?' Magnus answered cheerily.  
'Really?'  
'Max' Isabelle cut in sweetly ' if you know so much about relationships than where is your girlfriend?'  
'Shut up' Max answered sullenly and blushed.  
'You have a girlfriend?' Alec asked surprised.  
'No. She's tripping.'  
'He's afraid to ask her out.' Isabell explained with a smirk  
'I'm not. I don't like her.'  
'Sure, bro' Jace teased  
'I hate all of you' Max slumped in his chair like a whiny child.  
The dinner ran long into the evening, with Isabell and Magnus bonding really well over their love for fashion, which was the fact that made Alec ridiculously happy, even though he knew he would probably regret it when both of them started nagging him about his clothing choices. His sweaters were comfortable thank you very much. When they finally left it was after many promises of further visits and hugs and with Magnus having a meeting set up with Jace to discuss stuff futher and Isabell's number to discuss completely different kind of stuff with her.  
'See?' Magnus said to Alec after he closed the doors behind them ' There was nothing to be nervous about, was there?'  
Alec responded with a deep kiss to surprised Magnus' lips 'You are amazing'  
'Well, yes' Magnus answered flustered 'Of course I am.'  
Alec smiled at him. 'Thank you , for this, for tonight.'  
'It was my pleasure' Magnus assured him 'Isabell and I are going to be great friends, I can just feel that.'  
'Yeah probably.' Alec answered with mock annoyance 'You're going to gang up on me, aren't you?'  
'That's the plan, my dear.' Magnus agreed patting his chest affectionately.  
Alec couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

The Lightwood siblings became a permanent fixture in Alec's life after that dinner and he could not be happier about how his life was going. Magnus came to an agreement with Jace and Jace's gym was well on it's way to being open, even If Magnus and Jace did not always see eye to eye on other matters. Isabell and Magnus on the other hand got on wonderfully and sometimes even went on shopping trips together leaving Alec at home, which he was eternally grateful for. The only downside was that they would gang up on him for clothing choices now just like he suspected. No matter what they said however, his sweaters were not going anywhere. Max was the only sibling that Magnus had little contact with. Max lived with Izzy and Jace now in the apartment they shared previously just between the two of them, while Max was still living at home and Alec would meet up with him about once a week to practice archery, ever since he found out Max was really into the sport as well, and he himself was glad to come back to it. It was a great stress relief for when he was fed up with his writing that he was now working on. Sometimes too hard in Magnus' opinion who had to bring him food and coffee when he was too lost in his computer to notice. But Magnus wasn't really one to talk. Alec knew best how hard he worked on every project he took on, even if his work looked a lot different.

All that put together meant Alec couldn't even recognize his own life from what it was before he met Magnus. He used to feel like he would never be allowed this, that he did not deserve this. Being loved and having people to love seemed like a pipe dream for other people to achieve and for him to only wish for. But here he was now with a man he loved more than he thought possible, and who loved him back just as much, and with his siblings who chose him over their parents. Who supported him for who he was.

That was precisely why he knew something was wrong when Isabell's visit did not start with loving teasing. No. Isabell was nice, and he was wearing his rattiest sweater and sweatpants. Magnus scoffed every time he saw that sweater and only didn't throw it out because Alec threaten to move out if he touched it. It was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned and it was perfect for writing. But even he knew it was utterly ugly. Yet, Isabell did not make a single comment. She didn't even grimace.

'What's wrong?' He asked her, worry already curling in his stomach.

'Nothing's wrong.' she answered way too cheerily 'Why would anything be wrong?'

'Isabell' He said sternly 'Just tell me what's wrong, alright?'

'I hate when you get all parental' She sighed and put down the coffee cup she somehow managed to already grab. Alec was half convinced it was med students' superpower. Either you learned to conjure cups of coffee in every circumstances or you flunked.

'It's mom and dad.' She admited 'They've been trying to talk to all of us for some time now, obviously, but now they want to talk to you.'

'...Why?' Alec asked surprised. That was certainly not something he expected, though maybe he should.

'They said they want to make amends.' She scoffed making quotation marks in the air 'They probably just want you to convince us to speak to them again. They obviously haven't been very happy with how things turned out.'

Alec stayed silent. He picked up Isabell's coffee cup and took a gulp. Did he want to see his parents? They made his life a living hell for six years. They threw him out of their house, took away his family. But they were still his parents. He still loved them deep down under all the other feeling that grew over it there was the love he had for them as a little kid when his mother read him a bedtime stories and his father who praised him when he won a math contest in elementarys school. Did he want to see them? He doubted he could ever forgive them. It was not a sort of thing that you can forgive. But maybe they could be civil towards each other. Maybe his siblings did not need to loose family and all of their future children their grandparents completely. He didn't want that for so many people just because of him.

'Look, Alec...' Isabell started concerned with the silence.

'I'll see them.' Alec cut her off

'You will?' Isabell looked surprised. He did not blame her, he was surprised too.

'Yes. But I want you to be there too. And Jace too.'

'Of course. Of course we will be there Alec.' She hugged him tightly 'You don't have to do that' she whispered into his shoulder.

'I know' He answered softly 'But I think I need to. For myself.'

'Okay.' Isabell relised him looking a little teary eyes which she tried to hide 'Okay, I'll tell them and we will set something up.'

Alec nodded 'Thanks.'

'If you ever want to back out on that...' She started

'Izzy.' He stopped her 'Thank you. But I really think I need that. Even if they turn out to be horrible again.'

Isabell nodded 'Okay than'

'Do they know anything about me?' He asked

'No, we told them nothing. Just that we met up with you'

'Good, don't'

'Of course, brother.' She came back for the last tight squeeze before releasing him fully cheerily announcing Alec to be in need of comforting. Alec had his doubts about that, but decided to just go with it. As long as she didn't try to cook him anything.

 

Magus came home not long after to find them both curled up on the sofa watching a movie, that Isabell picked as a comforting movie, or at least that was what she said, Alec though there was a bit too many explosions in it to really deserve that title, and eating ice cream out of the tub.

'And what's going on here?' He ask amused 'What did you do with my overworking himself boyfriend, Isabell?'

'Oh, I'm being comforting.' She proclaimed cheerily 'You can join if you want.'

'Comforting?' Magnus asked curiously 'And why is that?'

Isabell looked at Alec in a silent question.

'I'm going to see my parents' He said carefully

'Are you now.' Magus said in a low voice

'They want to meet.' Alec explained 'And I thought I should. For myself.'

'If you think that's best for you.' Magnus answered moving to his bar in the corner of the room to pour himself a drink.

'Magnus...'

'I just don't want you to be hurt again.' Magnus cut him off.

'I know. But I just... need to. They are my parents however horrible they are.'

Magnus scoffed at that clearly unconvinced, but after a gulp of his drink he sighed and softly said.

'Of course Alexander. Well, scooch over then.'

They spent a nice afternoon finishing the movie Isabell picked and than watching reruns of project runway, alec once again outvoted by Magnus and Isabell. Though magnus was perfectly aware alec only pretended not to like it to keep up his grumpy image, while in reality magnus caught him watching it by himself in secret more than once. That didn't stop Alec from telling them both they sucked at comforting people, but that didn't achieve him much. They ordered take out to go with it and got a bit buzzed on cocktails before Isabell had to go as she had classes in the morning.

'Are you going to be okay?' she asked Alec seriously getting ready to leave.

Alec smiled genuinely 'yeah, I will. Thank you Izzy'

'Remember you can cancel anytime. I'll deal with them'

'I know. It will be fine izzy.'

'Okay' she said giving him quick, but tight hug before she finally did head out.

 

Magnus was cleaning up after their impromptu movie night when alec came back to the living room. He too looked at alec with concerned, contemplative eyes. Alec sighed internally getting ready for another conversation about the same thing. In truth he did enjoy the fact so many people were concerned about his well-being, but he would like it to be known that he was still capable of making choices of his own.

'Are you sure you are going to be alright with it?' Magnus asked carefully.

'Yes magnus. Just like I already told both Izzy and you, I'm sure.'

Magnus gave him a rueful smile

'Family will always worry about you.'

'I know' alec answered smiling a little as well 'and I do appreciate it. I just...I want to do it, and then you can all tell me I told you so as much as you want'

'I hope we won't have to.' Magnus said solemnly, but the worry wasn't gone from his eyes.

They finished up cleaning together, before settling in bed. For a first time in a long while Alec had troubles falling asleep. Usually in Magnus' bed with Magnus in it he slept like a baby, but this time his brain would not shut up, like it used to happen so many times during the long, empty nights before Magnus entered his life. The truth was he was scared. He couldn't stop imagining every possible outcome of seeing his parents again and he struggled to imagine it going well. But he new he had to do it despite everything. For closure if nothing else.

'You are thinking so loud' Magnus said sleepily from his side after a few hours of tossing and turning

'Sorry' he mumbled apologetically

Magnus turned around to face him, squinting his bleary eyes at him 'it's okay' he murmured 'want me to occupy you?' He asked clearly going for leary, but it definitely did not look as intended in his sleepy state. Alec felt a little bit concerned that it still worked on him.

And well, occupy him Magnus did.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Alec did not back out even though the week that separated his conversation with Isabell and the meeting she set up with their parents was filled with both Magnus' questions and his siblings' questions. Both Jace and Max tried to talk him out of it when they found out, but all of this did not weaken Alec's feelings on the matter. He had his own doubts and dark thoughts, but he was convinced that was what he had to do. Their parents decided to make the meeting in a restaurant, which they all expected, they always did make all family gathering feel businesslike and impersonal. They always hated it when they were children.

When Alec and Isabell entered the restaurant their parents chose for the meeting both of them were already there along with a tense looking Jace. The restaurant was obviously posh and expensive just as their parents liked. Alec hated those places, he only could stand them when Magnus was around, but even Magnus never took him to restaurants that stuck up. He tried to look neutral as they approach the table. He didn't even know himself what he was supposed to feel at this moment, seeing his parents after almost six years. They looked the same as they did back then. His mother maybe had a few more lines, his father maybe a bit more grey hair, but they both looked as clean pressed and poised as always. As if nothing that happened affected them in any way.

'Alexander' Maryse noded to him curtly as she saw them approach. 'Isabell' She greeted her the same way.

'Mother' Alec answered ignoring how wrong the name sounded from her lips. 'Father' He nodded to Robert who nodded back jerkily. 'Jace' He added with a half smile towards his brother who smiled at him in a way that he probably thought to be encouraging. Alec appreciated the sentiment.

They were sited opposite to Maryse and Robert and immediately glasses of red wine appeared next to their plates. Once sited Alec looks at his parents expectantly. He was so not going to start this conversation.

'I see you are well.' Maryse said stiffly.

'Yes, thank you mother.' He answered coolly 'So do you.'

'Thank you' Alec could feel Isabell cringe from the awkwardness and he was mildly relieved when his father decided to stop with the pleasantries a little bit.

'What do you do?' Robert asked

'Well... I'm trying to be a writer now.' He answered honestly 'I worked as a waiter before.'

He could see how his father sneered at the word 'waiter', but he did not comment on it. He didn't know what they imagined he would do as an 18 year old without college, but he was certain it was wildly unrealistic and he wasn't going to encourage their fantasies.

'Writer.' Maryse said with a frown. Of course it wasn't a career his parents respected, he expected nothing less.

'Yes.' He answered curtly.

'No college?' Robert asked.

Alec looked at him incredulous. 'College? With what money?'

'Don't exaggerate Alexander.' Robert looked at him like he was a child throwing a tantrum and Alec could feel just getting angry despite himself.

'Don't call me Alexander. You do not get to call me that.' He spat out.

'I gave you that name. Who's got the right to call you that if not me?'

'Magnus.' Isabell cut in with a smirk clearly trying to relieve tension.

'Who's Magnus?' Maryse asked

'My boyfriend.' Alec answered trying to sound casual.

'Your boyfriend.' Robert said flatly.

'Yes. I though we established that I'm gay already.'

'And what does this Magnus think of your new career?' Robert asked with a sneer

'He's very encouraging.' Alec answered coldly 'And he wants me to go to college too. You should like him' he adds mockingly

'And what does he do?'

'Oh, he's an actor.' Alec answered with a certain degree of satisfaction. They were going to hate that too.

'Actor. Of course he is.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?' Alec asked. He thought should have listened to Magnus. He shouldn't have met with them. But he foolishly hoped that if they were the ones to ask for the meeting they actually wanted something to change. Apparently he could say goodbye to that hope now.

'Your father did not mean anything by that.' Maryse cut in curtly.

Alec sighed. 'What did you want to see me for?' He asked deciding to cut to the chase.

'Well' Maryse started stiffly 'Since we knew you contacted Isabell and Jace..'

'I did not.' Alec interrupted her 'They contacted me. Isabell did.'

'Yes, well...'

'Did it really never occur to you, that I'm going to look for my own brother?' Isabell asked coldly

'We told you..'

'You told us nothing. You threw your own son out with no money and you told us nothing.'

'I'm sure Alec was fine.' Maryse answered trying to sound placating.

'Not thanks to you.' Isabell spat out angrily. 'You don't have any idea..'

'Isabell.' Alec said softly calming his sister down. He was grateful she was willing to fight his fights, but he didn't want her to.

'Sorry' She said not looking even a little bit sorry.

'What we want is our children back.' Robert spat out. 'They are not speaking to us because of you.'

'Because of me?' Alec feigned surprise 'I never asked that of them.'

'Alec is your child too, even if you don't want to remember it. And you have no problem with him not speaking to you.'

'Stay out of it Isabell.' He told her.

'Oh, I though it was very much concerning me. I refuse to accept the fact you are my parents because of who you are as people, not because of anything Alec did. I will never get over the fact you think what you did to your own son was right.'

'We did it in the best interest of our children.' Maryse interjected

'Why would that be? You though we are going to catch the gay?'

'I think this is enough.' Alec said 'I'm glad I accepted this meeting even if I can clearly see nothing has changed, but this was enough. I have better things to do, then listen to this.'

'Like what?'Robert sneered mockingly 'writing?'

'I was thinking more along the lines of fucking my boyfriend, but sure, that works too.' He answered calmly watching with great satisfaction how his father turned purple with rage and his mother face was truly praceless. Isabell and Jace were snickering quietly in the background also picking up their things to leave with Alec.

'Isabell, Jace' Maryse tried to stop them 'Stay, please.'

'I have nothing to say to either of you.' Isabell answered coldly.

'You made me believe for years that my brother left me.' Jace added softly 'For years I believed that while he was trying to stay afloat and I was partying for your money. If you are willing to do something like that to your own children...there is nothing you can say to me that will make me want to see you ever again.'

They left the restaurant together in a tense silence.

'I'm sorry' Isabell said when they were outside 'I never should have told you about them.'

Alec shook his head. 'I'm glad I came. That night things happened so fast. I used to wonder if they ever regreted it. If things would be different if I tried harder to change their mind. Now I know. I'm not happy about it, but ...I know. At least.'

Isabelled hugged him fiercely cutting of his oxygen for a moment and he could hear her sniffling quietly into his shoulder but when she released him her face was calm and smiling despite the wetness still clinging to her eyelids.

'So... drinks?' She asked with forced cheer.

Alec winced 'Only if it's at Magnus' He conceded, making his sibling roll their eyes at him.

'Fine, we'll drink your boyfriend's fancy alcohol if we have to.' Jace agreed dramatically.

That was Alec's cue to roll his eyes in turn. But he didn't. He just smiled. His parents might never accept him, but he had siblings who did no matter what. They might be crazy and annoying at times, but he loved them. And they are going to have drinks at a place that he shared with a man he loved and who loved him in turn more then he ever thought he deserved. Isabell was already calling Max to join them there. There was nothing more Alec could ever ask for.

 

Epilogue

'Stop fidgeting' Magnus chided him fondly gently squeezing Alec's hand in reassurance.

'I'm not fidgeting.' Alec protested weakly

'Alexander.'

'I'm just nervous'

'I know you are.' Magnus said softly 'I was too, my first time on a red carpet.'

'Really, you?' Alec asked surprised making Magnus laugh.

'Of course I was. It takes a while to get used to.'

'Great.' Alec said sarcastically. If confident, outgoing Magnus was nervous of those things, how was he supposed to cope?

'You will do great. And I will be there with you the entire time. Don't forget this is your day. You should be happy celebrating your success.'

'There would be no success without you.' Alec said honestly.

'That's sweet Alexander, but I did not write that book for you. You did that on your own.'

'You did star in this movie, though.'

'That I did.' Magnus agreed kissing Alec's cheek affectionately 'And now we are here together.'

'That scares me too.' Alec admited softly

'Why?'

Alec shrugged 'I suppose... I suppose I'm afraid of what are people going to say.'

'Why would it matter?'

'Magnus'

Magnus sighed.

'People are going to say a lot of things Alexander. And yes, some of those things will not be kind.' He said 'But others will. And most people will not care at all. The only thing that will really change is that we will not have to lie anymore.'

'We weren't really lying before. Just omitting parts of truth.'

'We don't have to do this if you really don't want to.' Magnus said honestly though Alec could see disappointment creeping into his eyes.

'No, I do. I do Magnus, I promise.' He reassured Magnus quickly 'It's just really... real now. And I'm scared.'

'Well then. I promise to hold your hand the entire time.' Magnus promised with a smile on his face a their limousin stopped and the voices and flashes of cameras were waiting for them outside.

 


End file.
